


Like Father, Like Butler

by WorkingStation



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AO3 exclusive, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, BoyxBoy, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Forced Prostitution, Frustration, Gay, Gay Sex, GayIsOkay, Hate, Incest, Kidnapping, KinkyShit, LotOfPeopleAreGay, Love, M/M, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Mmhm, Pants, Prostitution, Rape, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Slavery, Slave Trade, Slavery, Slaves, Smut, So much smut, Threesome, Typos, Underage - Freeform, Underage Prostitution, Violence, We all go to hell, WorkingStation, Yaoi, and, balls, cock - Freeform, fuckyeah, handjobs, moans, perverts, sin - Freeform, so much sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorkingStation/pseuds/WorkingStation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story involves incest, sex with an underaged and somewhere a threesome. If you don't like these kind of stories, don't read. Boyxboy and boyxboyxboy.</p><p>The manor never burned down, so the contract was never made, however Sebastian is hired as a butler without a contract. </p><p>Ciel was at that age where he had to learn stuff. His father taught him in a very special way. Every time Ciel had an answer wrong, he got punished in a very rough way.</p><p>The rest of the story can be read right here, I mean I don't wanna spoil too much.</p><p>What I do want to say: It begins as a CielxVincent, but it fades into a CielxSebastian later on.</p><p>My summaries suck dick almost as good as Ciel does, I'm sorry.</p><p>Edit: I changed the rate to Explict, because of rapescenes and lots of violence. I don't promote rape. Rape is bad, don't rape, but it's an important part of the story so the storyline can continue like I want it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homework

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. If you see any mistakes (Grammar, vocabulary or confusing stuff) Please tell me do I can fix it.
> 
> And don't be shy. You can always commebt and leave Kudos. We all sin, don't worry.

Ciel grabbed the sides of his desk as he moaned loudly. Paper, pencils and books went flying. He held on for his dear life as he didn't want to fall off of his desk.

His father was pounding roughly into the boy. This had become an almost daily routine. Vincent thought that if he punished his son like this, he would learn quicker. Right now, it wasn't really a success, but that didn't keep Vincent away from roughly fucking his only son he loved to dearly.

"D- Aah- d-daddy s-stop. Hhn- I-it hurts!"

"I know, baby. It'll be over soon."

Ciel arched his back as his father thrusted right into his prostate, which caused Ciel to see stars. The pain completely faded. The only thing he felt was pleasure.

"D-daddy. Aahn-"

"That's it. Moan for me." Vincent cooed back.

"Daddy, p-please. M-more!"

Vincent sped up for a short while. He was getting close. He didn't want to come inside his son just yet. He had more plans with him. Vincent slowed down and pulled out. He held his member, rubbing it a few times.

"Ciel, be a good boy and suck me off"

Ciel instantly let go of his desk and kneeled in front of his father as he took his long and thick member in his hands. He rubbed his father's member roughly, kissed the tip and looked his father straight into his eyes. He looked angry, but he was enjoying it quite well.

"I said suck, not rub." Vincent said as he pulled his son's hair so hard that it brought tears to the younger's eyes.

Ciel gave it a few more rubs, and then put the tip in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head, between the slit, and then put a little more in his mouth. Vincent was enjoying this a lot. The amount of times he made his son do this. He had been teaching him for three years now, since his son was only ten and every time his son had an answer wrong, he made him do this. Rachel didn't suspect a thing. Vincent didn't care about her anyway. All he cared about was his son.

Vincent started to moan softly as his son took in more and started to bob his head. Vincent still had a grip onto his son's hair, but he wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon. He grabbed the desk with his remaining hand, looming over his son when he deepthroated his father. He didn't gag and his jaw didn't lock, but his father was still too big to take all in at once, so he rubbed the remaining part with his right hand, and began pleasuring himself with the other hand. When Ciel stopped deepthroating and went back to bobbing his head, he moaned. The vibration of his voice felt amazing. Ciel had talent, but Vincent wanted more. Ciel didn't go fast enough.

"Stop sucking and open your mouth."

Ciel stopped sucking, swallowed once and opened his mouth, looking his father in his eyes once again. Vincent lined himself up with his son's mouth and began thrusting in and out, roughly facefucking his son. Saliva went flying. Ciel closed his eyes. The younger was close, really close. 

Ciel held his father's leg with his right hand, while he still used the left hand to jerk himself off. With his right hand, he scratched his father's leg. He stopped for a moment, so Ciel could talk.

"Daddy p-please. Mmh- I'm g-gonna come. Please l-let me- Hhn- Please let me come!"

Vincent groaned angrily and took a ribbon from Ciel's desk. It was normally used for a tie, but not for now.

"You're acting like a virgin. Stop rubbing and get up."

Ciel stopped pleasuring himself, and stood up slowly, using the desk as support. 

Vincent kneeled down and tied the ribbon to Ciel's little member, preventing him from coming.

"N-no daddy please!"

"Shut up. You know what happens when you disobey."

"Y-yes.."

"Yes, what?

"Yes daddy. I know what happens if I disobey."

Vincent smirked while standing up. He loved hearing this from his son. It was a huge turn-on for him; knowing he's boss, knowing he could do everything he wants. He wanted to hear it. All of it.

"Well? What happens if you disobey?"

Ciel sighs nervously. He went over this multiple times, but he is scared of forgetting something.

"You lock me up in the basement for a week, using me whenever you want with whatever you want, punishing me for disobeying. You're the boss. I'll always listen to you.."

Ciel stopped talking for a while and Vincent was waiting with a satisfied smile. Ciel did forget one thing though.

"And?"

"A-and I'll be your slut, your toy. Always."

"And what happens when you tell anyone?"

Ciel swallowed and tried to breathe normally. He was nervous. Really nervous. He didn't want this to ever happen.

"You'll kill whoever knows our secret. Even if it's the queen of England."

Vincent cupped his son's ass, giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"But I know you'll never tell anyone. You're such a good boy, aren't you?"

"I will never tell anyone about our secret, I promise."

Vincent spread Ciel's ass with one hand, and with his fingers from his remaining hand he was sliding over Ciel's hole. Ciel waited for his father to push in, which didn't happen.

"Daddy... P-please stop teasing me."

Vincent lowered his head, kissing his son's neck.

"I do what I want. If you want me to listen, you have to ask nicely."

Vincent went back to Ciel's neck, but instead of kissing, he sucked, trying to find Ciel's 'sweet spot'. Vincent knew he found it when he heard Ciel moan.

"Aahn, d-daddy please! Daddy p-please stop t- Hahh- teasing me! I'll do anything! Nngh- I swear!"

"Everything, huh?"

Ciel nodded slightly. Vincent smirked. He wanted to try something different.

"Talk dirty to me."

Ciel knew exactly what to do. He smirked. Secretly, when he said he was studying, he was daydreaming about him and his father. He wrote that down in a notebook that he kept away from his father. Right now, he could just say a little something that he wrote down before this all started. He was confident about it.

"Daddy, if you stick your fingers in, I'll do everything you want.  
I'll suck you off.  
I will ride you as hard as you want. I'll let you fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk for a week.  
You can come all over my face as you watch me lick it all off.  
I'll do whatever you desire.  
I'm all yours, daddy."

At this point, Ciel was whispering into his father's ear.

"I'm willing to do everything for you, daddy. I will always be loyal to you."

Vincent was listening carefully. He didn't know his son had these kind of fantasies. He wanted this to be a punishment, but it's far from that. The little shit was enjoying this.

"Please use me, daddy.  
I'm your slut and your slut only."

•~~| Like Father, Like Butler |~~•

"F-fuck. Aahn! D-daddy- Mmh! Nnh- You feel so good!"

"Mhn- You're still so tight."

"D-daddy Mm- Aah- Spank me, p-please!"

Ciel was bent over on his desk. It would probably leaving some bruises. His father made a trail of hickeys on his son's neck, back, thighs and stomach. Once again, Vincent was roughly pounding into him. He hit his son's ass hard. It'll probably leave another bruise.

"Nnh! Spank me harder, daddy! Please!"

Vincent groaned loudly. This was amazing! He loved every single thing of it.

"Mm- You kinky piece of shit, I fucking love you."

Vincent slapped his son's ass again, harder this time.

"Mmh- Daddy more!"

Ciel ignored the fact that the ribbon was still tied to his member. He wanted to come so badly and his member was throbbing and hurting as hell, but he wanted this to last as long as possible, even if it meant that he had to suffer. He'd do it.

Vincent grabbed his son by his hips, and switched positions; Vincent sitting on the desk and Ciel sitting on top of him, facing him this time.

"Ride me, you slut."

"Y-yes daddy."

The younger began bouncing on his father's member, while the older sucked on his son's neck and was playing with his left nipple.

"Sh-shit.. D-daddy I need- Aah.. I n-need m-more."

"But baby, I'm close."

"P-please daddy, I-I love you."

Vincent stopped sucking his son's neck to take a look on him. His son was blushing, had his eyes closed and had a painful expression.

Vincent knew it was because of the goddamn ribbon.

Ciel had blue and purple hickeys all over him, mostly around his neck, stomach and thighs. He was sweating as well. The sweat was dripping down from his forehead.  
He was the most beautiful boy Vincent had ever seen. 

He would look ever more beautiful with Vincent's seed all over his face.

Vincent bucked his hips upward in time with Ciel's bounces. The boy began to cry out in response. Vincent knew he couldn't do much for too long. He told his son just that. He'd come very soon.

"Baby- Nnh- Get off, daddy's gonna come."

"Nhh- Aah- Y-yes daddy."

Ciel got up slowly, whimpering at the loss of contact.

"Get on the floor and stick out your tongue."

Ciel kneeled down slowly, closed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. Vincent jerked himself off, until spurts of seed left his long thick member, landing on Ciel's face and in his mouth. He swallowed the semen that landed in his mouth, and licked the rest off as far as possible.

"You're such a good boy. Now if you don't mind, I've got work to do."

Vincent wanted to walk away, but stopped once Ciel held his left leg.

"Daddy, m-make me come, please!"

Poor little Ciel still had the ribbon tied around his aching throbbing and red member. He stood up and held himself up by leaning onto the desk.

"Oh, right. I completely forgot about that."

Vincent turned around and untied the ribbon. Ciel sighed of relief when the ribbon was off of his member. Vincent walked away once again, expecting to be stopped again.

"Daddy, please let me come. I don't wanna do it all by myself, just.. Please daddy."

Vincent chuckled.

"And why? This was supposed to be a punishment. I could just let you walk around with a boner for the rest of the day as a punishment."

"Please daddy. Because I was a good boy today, wasn't I?"

Vincent smiled and faced the boy once again. He took his son's member in his hands and started jerking him off. He never gave head to his own son. Not because he didn't know how to do it, but because he didn't want to do it.

"Hahh- D-daddy I'm gonna- Nnmh! I'm gonna come daddy, p-please do- hhhn- nt stop."

Vincent rubbed harder and harder until the liquid left his son's member, landing on the ground. They both never cared about it. It was Ciel's study after all, and almost no one came in here but Ciel himself.

Ciel was panting and blushing, holding himself up with two hands on the desk. Vincent picked up his pants and underwear from the ground. All this time he didn't take off his shirt and jacket. Ciel took his own shirt from the ground and put it on.

"Daddy?"

Vincent buttoned his pants.

"You were stressed about something, weren't you?" responded Ciel while fishing his boxers and pants from the ground and putting it on.

"Yeah, a little. I have been busy.

"Can I know with what?"

Vincent walked over to a nearby mirror and combed his hands through his hair.

"I was planning on hiring some servants. Your mother is always very busy with cleaning and cooking, she asked if I could hire some help for her."

"But we have Tanaka, right?"

"Baby, he's getting old. We need new servants. Tanaka is a great man, but he needs a little help around the house as well."

Ciel nodded. He understood that Tanaka was getting old. He remembered he used to call Tanaka his grandpa when he was ten years old. He still does it sometimes, because it's an old habit.

"Do you want me to help?"

"No, it's fine. You go back to studying your math.. No, you know what? It's 11 at night on a Monday. You better go to bed. I will call Tanaka to come and dress you."

"Yes, father."

Ciel walked out of his study to his room. He's used to all of this, fake-studying, getting fucked by his father and then he leaves him to do work that apparently is more important than his son. Throughout his 'punisment' he has to call his father 'Daddy' and for the rest he has to call him 'father'. It isn't even his own fetish. It's his father's. Ciel does like a good spanking from time to time, and he also likes being choked and being fucked into the wall.

Tanaka knocked not long after Ciel entered the room. To his luck, a lot of sweat had already dried up and the blush was almost gone. He always had an excuse for sweating, blushing, his aching back in the morning and the hickeys. Tanaka thought Ciel had some kind of skin disease which he gained bruises from maybe even a little touch of something. It's weird and it doesn't make any sense, but Tanaka bought it anyway.

"You can come in."

Tanaka opened the door. He had Ciel's freshly washed slumber suit, which consisted of a long shirt and a fresh pair of boxers.

"It's quite late to walk around for someone your age, isn't it, young master?"

"Yeah, father helped me with studying math. I didn't understand it and I really wanted to learn it today so I can finish it tomorrow."

Tanaka dressed the younger, tucked him in and wished him a good night. Ciel quickly fell asleep after Tanaka left.


	2. An Unexpected Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm teaching y'all some math from, like, the fifth grade or something. I ran out of ideas for this chapter.
> 
> Don't hate me please, I'm writing chapter 4 at the moment and things already get interesting.
> 
> If you see any errors (Vocabulary, grammar, typos etc.) please comment so I can fix it!
> 
> And please, do leave some comments. I luv talkin to all of ya :)
> 
> Let's all admit it, we all came here to sin. I won't judge you, because I sin a freaking asston :p

|•| Ending Previous Chapter |•|

Tanaka dressed the younger, tucked him in and wished him a good night. Ciel quickly fell asleep after Tanaka left.

|•|Chapter 2 |•|

Ciel woke up after 7 hours of sleeping. He was sweating, blushing and panting, but he didn't wake up from a nightmare. He had the most amazing dream ever, but it was weird as well. He dreamt about yesterday, but he wasn't doing it with his father. He did it with someone that looked similar to his father. He only difference is that the person in his dream had raven black hair, caramel brown eyes and he didn't have the beauty mark under his left eye, like his father has.

He also didn't moan 'daddy' in his dream. He moaned 'Sebastian', which was weird because he didn't know anyone with the name Sebastian accept for his dog, which passed away three years ago. The man wore gloves as well, which Ciel found odd.

He lifted his blankets, only to see a big wet spot. The blankets and his boxers were stained.

"Of course, why not."

Ciel stood up, but almost fell as his legs couldn't support his weight. His ass and lower back was aching like crazy. He lit the candle on his nightstand so he could see the time. 6 o'clock, not long before Tanaka would wake him up. Ciel sat back on the bed, pulling the blankets over him once again. He didn't care if Tanaka saw. He had seen it before, and if he asked him about it he would say that Lizzy was the cause. He would never say that a man caused this.

Ciel took a book from his nightstand and began to read. The book was stuffed with poems, mostly from Edgar Allan Poe. Ciel's favorite was 'The Raven'. Ciel read until Tanaka knocked on the door.

"Young master, it's time to wake up."

Ciel closed the book, putting it back on the nightstand next to some paper and some pencils. Ciel took one of the pencils and wrote down the poem he was reading. Silence by Edgar Allan Poe.

"You can come in."

Tanaka opened the door. He had a couple of clothes in his hands as well as some letters that were probably meant for Vincent.

"Tanaka?"

"Yes, young master?"

"My lower back hurts once again. Could you please give me a massage?"

"Of course. Please, lay down on your stomach and lift your nightshirt up."

Ciel kicked the blankets off and lifted his nightshirt, looking down.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I had one of those dreams again. Sorry."

"Don't apologise! You can't help it. I will swap those blankets with freshly washed ones. Now please, lay on your stomach."

Ciel twisted his whole body around, laying on his stomach. Tanaka placed his hands on the sore part of Ciel's back, pressing down.

"Ouch, that actually hurts."

"I'm sorry, young master. I'm trying to be as gentle as possible."

Ciel felt the pain fading away after a while of Tanaka massaging his back. The older pulled his hands back.

"That should do the trick. How does it feel?"

Ciel rubbed his lower back, which didn't hurt as badly anymore.

"It doesn't hurt as much anymore. Thank you."

Tanaka bowed a little, carefully not to hurt his own back.

"I also recieved message from your father. He will be back later on. He's working on hiring the first servant, but before they get hired, he wanted to go through a background check. He expects to be back at 7."

Ciel took a look at the time. 6:30. He had some time to study his math still.

"Alright, thanks for telling me."

And with that, Ciel left the room and walked back to his study. He opened the door, just to see the mess that he and his father had left last night. Paperwork, pens and pencils everywhere, the desk had moved, a fallen bookshelf with books everywhere, ripped curtains and a stain on the carpet. Under the desk is where his math book was hiding. He stepped into the room, walking over to the desk, dodging the books, pencils and the paperwork.

He picked up his book and looked on the ground for the notes. He found them, but those were stained as well. He tried to read it, but the ink had spread all over the paper.

"Damnit."

Ciel sighed one last time before he walked over to a bookshelf on the other side of the room. Ciel always puts the box with his notebook, which contained a lot of his sexual dreams and drawings. He took the notebook, walked back over to his desk, took a pen from the ground and started to write some things down.

{January 20th 1889.}

{Unknown guy named Sebastian. Last name unknown. Looks like father, but with raven black hair, caramel eyes and misses the beauty mark under his eye. He wore gloves and a suit.}

Ciel looked down at what he had written, trying to think of something that caught his attention in his dreams.

{His eyes changed color. Everytime he touched or fucked me, his eyes turned pinkish with a slit pupil.}

Ciel looked at the text once again. The last part was not necessary. That couldn't happen in real life, could it? Things like demons or vampires didn't exist. That's what Ciel believed.

Ciel began to sketch what the man looked like. He started with his eyes, then went on to his slim nose, to his mouth that always seemed to have a creepy smile. Then he outlined his face and drew his hair.

Ciel started drawing since these dreams started. Every night he drew something. Most of the time he drew his father or dogs. Once Ciel's dog called Sebastian passed away, he drew more than ever. He enjoyed drawing, as well as writing. 

Once Ciel was satisfied with the result, he closed the notebook, but it in his mathbook and left the room. He could probably clean a little bit before someone cleans the study and suspects something. He was planning on doing it, but that was probably a lie, because no one likes cleaning their rooms.

Ciel walked down the stairs, to the livingroom. He sat on the couch with his mathbook in his lap, with his notebook laying open on his mathbook. He added some details to the sketch of the guy named Sebastian. He added a neck, broad shoulders and started sketching out the suit and the tie. Once he ran out of space to sketch, he finished it off by writing 'Sebastian' right above the sketch, leaving some space to write his last name, if he somehow knows it.

He closes his notebook and reads the next math problem as his mother walks by.

"Good morning, sweety... Is there something wrong?"

Ciel looked behind him as his mother stood there with letters and more books.

"No, I'm just trying to solve the math problem. Why do you think there's something wrong?"

Rachel walked over to a bookshelf, placing some of the books back.

"It seemed like something has been on your mind, lately. I heard from Tanaka that you had been noticing Elizabeth? Maybe that's why."

Rachel started giggling a little. She couldn't wait to see her lonely little baby growing up into a strong and loving father and husband.

Ciel began blushing from embarressment. This was going the wrong way.

"Mother, those were just some dreams. I'm not anywhere near being ready to.."

Ciel faked being too innocent to say it out loud. He did it often. He had 'the talk' a couple of times already, and everytime he faked being innocent. He already knew all of it, since he experienced it himself, but ofcourse he couldn't say that.

"I know, sweety. I just can't wait. You're growing up too fast, you're already 13 years old! You're almost old enough to get married!"

Rachel sped up to hug her son. Ciel does love his mother, but sometimes she gets too emotional of the thought of her 'lovely little baby' growing up.

"Mother, I know, but that will take a while. I'm not even used to-"

"And you two will have lots and lots of children, oh! Everything will be absolutely perfect!"

Rachel didn't even listen to Ciel. Once again, he was blushing. This was getting out of hand again. Just the though of him and Elizabeth making love makes him throw up. He liked Lizzy as a friend, not as a wife.

"Mother! Please, stop. It'll still take a while before all of that happens. I don't want to be rude, but I can't even think about all of that right now. All I want to concentrate on right now is math."

Rachel looks at her son as she sighs. Maybe she is thinking too much about the future.

"Maybe you could ask your father to help when he's home."

Ciel felt shivers go down his spine. Normally he didn't have a problem with that, but since he dreamt about another man, he actually wants some time alone to think about it.

"Father has been really busy and stressed lately. I'll see if I can do it on my own."

"Alright, but I do think that he would stop working for a while to help you out."

Rachel walked upstairs and was probably going to Vincent's study to store all the books and the letters away. Ciel began reading the math problem.

"Do you understand it?"

Ciel jolted up, not expecting his father to be standing right behind him.

"Hah, father you scared me. I'm trying to understand, I'm getting there. Did you hire someone yet?"

Vincent smiled.

"I have, but it will be a secret until he gets here."

"So it's a he, I'll write that down."

Vincent laughed and patted his son's head.

"You're a smart one. You don't have to collect information for long, he'll arrive at any moment now."

Ciel couldn't help but smile. He was excited, but scared at the same time. He wasn't really good with interacting with people.

"What did you offer?"

"Clothes, food and a place to stay."

"You don't even pay him?"

"He said he only needed the things I just said. He had no interest in money. Oh well, he was packing the bit of clothes he had. Do you want me to explain the math to you?"

Ciel sighed at he got shivers running down his spine once again.

"Okay, but only explaining, please."

Vincent walked around the couch and sat next to Ciel, putting an arm around his son so he could read the problems better.

"Right, this isn't difficult. You just have to know which one is closest to 1. 1/2 isn't much, because that's half of one. On the other hand, 9/10 is pretty close to one, that's 0,9 total. Do you get what I'm doing?"

Ciel thought long and hard, but he just couldn't figure out how it worked.

"I don't get what you're doing."

Vincent looked around for some paper. His eyes fell on Ciel's notebook.

"I'll draw it out for you. Can I have a blank page from your notebook?"

Ciel took his notebook, opened it in the back, so his father couldn't see the text and the drawings that were in the beginning of the notebook. He ripped a blank page out of the notebook and gave it to Vincent. Vincent took a pen from the pocket on the inside of his jacket. He always had a pen there.

He drew two circles and drew lines in there. The first circle had 1 straight line, cutting the circle in half. One half of the circle was colored in, and the other circle had 9 lines, and 9 of the 10 pieces were colored in.

"Let's say that both circles have the value of 1. If you cut the circle in half, you have 2/2. Agreed?"

Ciel nodded.

"If you cut a circle 9 times, you have 10/10, agreed?"

Ciel nodded again.

"In this problem, you don't have 1, but you have to find out which is closest to one. Right here, you have 1/2 and 9/10. Those are colored in. Which of both is closest to one?"

"The second one?"

"Exactly. You can draw it out, but you could also divide 1 by 2 on the first, and 9 by 10 on the second. You'll get a more useful answer by doing that."

"Alright, thanks for helping me out. I understand now!"

"No problem. You can always ask me. I always have time for you."

Vincent wanted to make a next move, but got interrupted when someone knocked on the door.

"I'm sorry, I have to answer the door. The new servant is here, probably."

Vincent walked to the door. Ciel stood up and walked out of the living room, standing in the doorway. The door was opened.

"Ah, glad you could make it this early! Welcome."

Vincent shook hands with the man at the door. Ciel couldn't see who it was.

"It's a pleasure to be here."

Ciel gasped silently when he heard the man talk. He heard that voice before.

I will show you around, if you'll follow me."

Both stepped further into the hall. Ciel could see the man now. 

To his shock, the new servant looked like his father.

Accept, the servant had raven black hair and caramel eyes.

Ciel walked over to his father with big eyes. He just couldn't believe it.

"Oh, before I forget, this is my son, Ciel."

Vincent turned to his son.

"Is something wrong?"

Ciel looked at the new servant. He still couldn't believe it. It was the unknown man he had sex with in his dreams.

"What's your name, if I may ask?"

The man kneeled down on one knee, holding one hand to his chest and the other on his back.

"My name is Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis. I'll be working as your butler from now on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I get more accounts on social media? This is the only thing I have beside Wattpad lmao.


	3. Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there.
> 
> If you see any errors (Vocabulary, grammar, typos, confusion etc.) please tell me so I can fix it!
> 
> Please don't hesitate to comment. I luv talkin to all of ya :D

|•| Ending Previous Chapter |•|

Vincent turned to his son.

"Is something wrong?"

Ciel looked at the new servant. He still couldn't believe it. It was the unknown man he had sex with in his dreams.

"What's your name, if I may ask?"

The man kneeled down on one knee, holding one hand to his chest and the other on his back.

"My name is Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis. I'll be working as your butler from now on."

|•| Chapter 3 |•|

Ciel just stood there. He couldn't catch his breath. One side of him was absolutely overjoyed, while he other side of him is scared as hell. One side of him trusted the butler, as if they were the bestest friends for years, and the other side of him doesn't trust him at all.

What was he gonna do? The unknown man in his dream is standing right in front of him. Would he tell him about the dream? What if the man told his father? He would go absolutely mad on him. Then what should he do? Hide the notebook? What if Sebastian finds it while cleaning?

Ciel was so lost in thought, he didn't hear both Sebastian and Vincent talk.

"Ciel? ... Ciel, we're talking to you. ... Ciel, baby listen up!"

Ciel snapped out of his thoughts, gasping a little when his father was yelling at him.

"Maybe you can show him around the house? I'm all behind schedule and I thought is would be proper to show him around before he starts his duties."

Absolutely yes, but fucking hell no. Ciel would be all alone with this guy. His mother would leave soon too. This was the greatest oppertunity, but it's way too soon. He doesn't even know this guy yet.

"Ciel? ... Please not again, Ciel!"

"Uhm.. Sorry, repeat that, please?"

"I really have to go. Please show Sebastian around and show him where he will be staying."

Vincent walked over to his son and whispers in his ear.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Vincent have his son's ear a lick before standing straight and walking towards the door.

"I know I could count on you."

He opened the door and walked out, leaving Sebastian and Ciel standing in the hallway.

"So.. Do you mind if I ask any questions while I'm showing around?"

Sebastian smiled.

"Of course not. Although I have to say that I'm not that interesting, I'm willing to answer your questions."

Ciel nodded slightly. He was thinking again. Before he would drown in thoughts again, he shook his head.

"This way."

They both left the entrance hall, to the stairs. There were three doors there, one for the dining room, one for the kitchen and one for a little library downstairs.

"To the right, we have the dining room."

Ciel walked over to the door, opening it to reveal a large room with a large table with lots of chairs, a chandelier and some cupboards (?) with plates and cups.

"Wow. That has to be one of the biggest dining rooms I've ever seen." said Sebastian when he looked around. He liked this place already.

"Yeah. We have to make sure that every guest has a seat. We sometimes have lots of guests to talk about collaborating on new products to sell. Father is running a well-known company, called Funtom."

"That name sound familiar, indeed."

Ciel turned around, facing Sebastian, who had his hands behind him and stood straight.

"First question. Why are you working as a butler? You seem really smart by the way you're talking and you have manners. You could surely do something that will pay you more than being a butler."

Sebastian nodded.

"I do know quite some things. I chose working as a butler because I have no interest in money. All I ask for is a place to stay with a set of clothes and in return I'll do my job and sometimes even more. I'll clean around the house, or I'll make sure the garden looks perfect. That's because I have been doing it for a while, now. I wouldn't see myself doing something else."

"What do you mean by 'have been doing it for a while'? You don't look that old. You look maybe 30. You couldn't have been doing it for that long, could you?"

"Ever since I was a young lad I was trained to be a butler. I used to go with a fatherly figure and he would teach me everything, from doing the dishes to teaching me to speak, write and understand another language."

"You really are smart. Maybe you could teach me something, sometime."

"With pleasure, my lord."

They both left the dining room and walked back to the Grand Foyer with the staircase that goes to the third floor. 

"To the left is the little library. There is a bigger one on the second floor."

Ciel walked over to the door to open it. It was so small that you could see the whole room just by standing in the foyer.

•~~| Like Father, Like Butler |~~•

After Ciel showed the first and the second floor, he got to the third floor. He already showed some of the things that were there. The only thing there's left is to show Sebastian where he would be staying.

"Here down the hall is where you'll be staying overnight."

Ciel walked over and opened the door, revealing a tidy bedroom. It wasn't much, a bed for one person, a drawer, a mirror, a bookshelf, a desk with a chair and some candles.

"That was it. If you're looking for me, I'll be in my study. Please remember to knock before entering."

With that, Ciel walked out of the room, walked down the stairs to his study. All this time he had his notebook with him, so no one could take it. Not that anyone would take it, his father still wasn't home and his mother left half an hour ago.

Ciel opened the door and sat at his desk. He opened the notebook on the page where he roughly sketched out Sebastian, and took a pencil that was still laying around on the floor. He slipped the page to draw on the back of the sketch.

{-Smart}  
{-Well trained}  
{-Kind}  
{-Seems loyal}  
{-Almost too young to be so abnormally smart}  
{-Seems to be good at everything}

At this point Ciel was drifting away in his fantasy.

{-Tall}  
{-Beautiful long black hair}  
{-Stunning brown eyes}  
{-Smooth and calming voice}

Ciel looked down on his paper. He cringed, he didn't want to accept what he felt about this 'Sebastian'. He felt comfortable around him. He almost felt save being alone with him. A complete stranger that he knew for three hours. He didn't want to accept it.

Ciel took another page from his notebook and began sketching. At first he didn't know what to draw, so he just sketched away. Five minutes later, the sketch looked like two people holding hands. One short one and a tall one. Without Ciel thinking about it, he began sketching out the facial features and the hair. 

But then he looked.

The tall one looked exactly like Sebastian and the short one looked exactly like himself. He also drew a blush on his face.

Ciel ripped the page from the notebook and threw it across the room. Not long after that, he heard a knock.

"Young master, tea is ready. Do I have permission to enter?"

Ciel felt shivers go down his spine by the way Sebastian said 'Young master'. Ciel liked it very much. Maybe a little too much.

"You can come in."

Ciel quickly closed the notebook, and looked around him. The room was still a complete mess. What Ciel did do was flipping the carpet over so the stain wasn't visible. The curtains were still ripped, the bookshelf was still on the floor and there are papersheets and pencils on the ground.

Sebastian opened the door and pushed the cart with the tea into the room. He looked around, not expecting to see this much of a mess.

"As you asked for, some Earl Gray tea, along with a slice of German Chocolate cake."

Sebastian put the cup of tea and the plate with the cake on the desk. He looked around once more and sighed.

"It sure is a mess in here. May I ask what happened in here?"

Ciel tried to think of a logical thing that would cause all of this in a short period of time.

"Well, a cat snuck in here. I'm allergic to those, so my father tried to catch it but he made a complete mess out of my study."

Hopefully he buys it.

"Alright. I'll clean it as soon as possible."

He bought it.

"I also forgot to tell you how I work. Basically, if you want me to order something, which could be anything, all you need to do is say my name, then say 'I order you', and then what you want to order me. It isn't difficult, but if you forget I might not do it. If you order me like I just told I'll always do it."

Ciel turned around in his chair.

"I can literally order anything, and you'll do it?"

"That's correct."

"And you won't judge, right?"

"I wouldn't dare, my lord."

Ciel turned back around, smiling.

"That's good."

Ciel started playing with the cover of the notebook, thinking about telling him about the dream or not.

Sebastian walked over to the fallen bookshelf, placing it back where is belongs. He put all of the books back in order. He took the paper sheets and the pencils off the ground, placing it neatly on the desk as Ciel was enjoying his tea with German Chocolate cake.

Sebastian looked at the curtains, hoping he could mend it.

"Sebastian, I want to tell something."

Ciel had his eyes closed as he held the notebook. He had mentally counted to ten before saying it. He was shaking. Even though Sebastian told him that he wouldn't judge, he was still scared of his opinion.

"Yes, my lord?"

Sebastian walked over to some paper laying on the ground. It was wrinkeled (?) and thrown onto the ground. Sebastian picked it up and before Ciel could say anything, Sebastian unfolded the paper, seeing the sketch of him and Ciel holding hands, Ciel blushing.

Sebastian looked at is carefully. Even if it's a sketch, there was still a fair amount of detail. The sketch was really accurate, he didn't even make a single mistake. Sebastian just smiled at it.

"May I ask why you threw this away? It's beautiful."

Ciel held his hands in front of his face to hide his blush.

"It's embarressing."

Sebastian folded the paper, placing it in his pocket.

"But you wanted to talk about something?"

Ciel thought about it a second time, which he probably shouldn't have done. He lost all courage to tell him.

"Never mind."

Sebastian sighed. He knew Ciel was hiding something from him. Maybe it had something to do with the sketch. 

"My lord, you can tell me anything. Unless you want to, I wouldn't tell anyone. If you want to keep it a secret, I will. You don't have to be ashamed to tell something to a servant."

Ciel took a inhaled deeply, and exhaled a couple of times. He mentally counted to ten, before spitting it out.

"Idreamtaboutyouthenightbeforeimetyouandimtooscaredtotellyoubecauseidontwantyoutothinklessofme."

"Young master, please a little bit slower. I didn't understand any of that."

Ciel exhaled deeply again.

"I dreamt about you yesterday night. I didn't even know you, until four hours ago. That was quite a shocker. I'm afraid to tell you, because I don't want you to think less of me."

"Young master, thank you for telling me."

"See? I should never have sai-.. Wait what?"

"I'm simply honored to know that you trust me so soon. I figured it would take some time before you got comfortable with the idea of having a loyal and caring servant by your side and telling things to them that you aren't comfortable with."

Ciel was really confused. He thought that Sebastian might have misunderstood this whole situation.

"Sebastian, I dreamt about you and me. Having sex. Rough kinky sex. The weird part is that I dreamt about you before we even met. Isn't that weird to you?"

Sebastian brought his hand to his chin, thinking about it.

"I can't think of something which caused you to dream of me before we met, but what I do know is that having those dreams is only normal and natural."

"I know." Ciel blushed.

Sebastian took his pocket watch and looked at the time.

"Oh, I should start working. I'm late already."

He turned around, walking towards the door.

"And remember, you can order me anything. No matter what. You could even order me to act out your dreams, without me judging you. Just a suggestion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished writing chapter 4. Y'all will hate me, so just stick around if you wanna know :p


	4. Orders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU WILL HATE ME SO MUCH AT THE END <3
> 
> If you see any errors (Vocabulary, grammar, typos, confusion etc.) please tell me so I can fix it!
> 
> Please leave comments, I love talking to all of you :)

|•| Ending Previous Chapter |•|

Ciel was really confused. He thought that Sebastian might have misunderstood this whole situation.

"Sebastian, I dreamt about you and me. Having sex. Rough kinky sex. The weird part is that I dreamt about you before we even met. Isn't that weird to you?"

Sebastian brought his hand to his chin, thinking about it.

"I can't think of something which caused you to dream of me before we met, but what I do know is that having those dreams is only normal and natural."

"I know." Ciel blushed.

Sebastian took his pocket watch and looked at the time.

"Oh, I should start working!"

He turned around, walking towards the door.

"And remember, you can order me anything. No matter what. You could even order me to act out your dreams, without me judging you. Just a suggestion."

|•| Chapter 4 |•|

Ciel had used the day for learning, drawing and writing. Sebastian's voice kept echoeing through his head. Every time he said the same.

'You can order me anything, even to act out your dreams.'

Ever since Sebastian left the room, Ciel's mind has been overflooding with all different kinds of erotic fantasies. He wrote them down, like he always does.

How could Sebastian say something like that anyway? It messes with him and Sebastian probably knew that.

Ciel even considered ordering his new butler to touch him. Of course, he didn't.

Well, should he do it? He could always order Sebastian to keep his mouth shut about it. Who was he joking. He wanted Sebastian. He needed him, badly. 

But he couldn't. He was his father's. He had claimed him years ago. Ciel knew he shouldn't mess around with his father. He was the jealous, overprotective type. If someone would lay their hands on Ciel, Vincent wouldn't hesitate to break their fingers, cut their balls off and stuff them down their throats, and he'll fuck their ass with a bigass knive.

The sharp end.

Ciel was getting frustrated from all of this. He really wanted Sebastian to roughly fuck him in the ass, the idea made his ass tingle, but he didn't want his father to find out.

But life on the edge feels good sometimes, doesn't it? 

The time was 9:57 am. He had slept well, he just woke up. 

Sebastian will be knocking at his door in three minutes. Ciel knew he was always on time. He lit a candle and took the book with poems, reading where he left off.

Again, Silence by Edgar Allan Poe.

It seemed like second of reading before Sebastian knocked.

"Young master, it's time to rise. Could I enter, please?"

Ciel closed the book and put it back on his nightstand.

"You can come in."

Sebastian opened the door, pushing a cart in. The cart had a cup of tea for Ciel and the papers for his father. Sebastian handed Ciel the tea.

"What's on my schedule for today?"

"Lady Elizabeth will arrive soon. She didn't care if you were busy of not. She wanted to see you."

Ciel drank his tea quickly so Sebastian could dress him. The butler had already planned out an outfit for his master to wear. Ciel sat on the side of his bed. Sebastian started to pull Ciel's shirt over his head, slowly and almost teasingly. Ciel's breath was unsteady. Sebastian unclothed him just like his father when he was about to receive his 'punishment'. Ciel bit his bottom lip. Once the shirt was removed, Sebastian looked at him.

"Is something the matter, my lord?"

God, he loved how Sebastian called him 'Lord'.

"I-It's nothing."

Stupid stuttering!

"Alright. I've drawn a bath for you, is that okay? You didn't have one yesterday."

Ciel mentally prepared himself before he opened his mouth.

"That's okay. I needed a bath."

Sebastian moved a bit to the back.

"Please stand up so it's easier to remove your underwear."

Ciel swallowed. His heart was beating out of his chest. He could feel his blood rush through his veins, he was feeling the Adrenalin. Ciel slowly stood up, waiting for Sebastian to undress him.

Please don't pop a boner, please don't pop a boner!

Once Ciel was completely nude, they both walked into the bathroom. Ciel stepped in the bath, leaning backwards to relax as his butler began to wash his hair.

This was nice. The water was just the right temperature, it's silent.. He felt warm inside. He was happy. And the way Sebastian was slowly massaging his head felt good. He liked it.

"Master, please move a little to the front so I can wash your back."

Ciel felt a shiver go down his spine. Once again, his heart was racing. He wondered what it would sound like if Sebastian quietly whispered his name into his ear as he slowly stroked up and down his hard erect member.

Ciel immediately put his hands over his crotch as he felt himself harden, but he still moved to the front so Sebastian could wash his back.

While washing, Sebastian also massaged his back. He pressed his thumbs behind his shoulder blades, gently rubbing the place.

"Mmh-"

Ciel quickly put one of his hands on his mouth and the other one still on his crotch.

"I'm so sorry-"

"It's fine. It's a sign that I'm doing it right, don't be embarrassed."

After a little while of massaging his back and washing it at the same time, Ciel leaned back again, closing his eyes to relax. He felt Sebastian picking up his left leg to wash it. Ciel didn't pay much attention to it.

Until he went higher.

And higher.

Ciel bit his lip, trying to hold back a moan as Sebastian washed the boy's thigh. Ciel still held one hand on his crotch, but it still left little to imagination. Sebastian washed in circles, like he knew Ciel had a difficult time keeping his mouth shut.

"Why do you have such a sour face? Is something wrong?" said Sebastian and he chuckled. He definitely knew what's going on.

"Nnh- Mmh, you p-pervert- Hah.."

"You seem to enjoy it quite a lot, young master. But, if you want me to stop, just tell me."

Ciel bit on his knuckles as he was trying to keep his moans in. He didn't want it to stop, but at the same time he did want it to stop. But it felt so good.

"Sh-shit. Nnh- don't stop."

"That's what I thought. Now, let it all out, I know you want to."

Sebastian pulled Ciel's hand from his mouth, and lifted his other hand from his crotch to the side of the bath, exposing Ciel's erect member.

"Much better, isn't it?"

"Mmh.."

Ciel began to blush as Sebastian started washing the boy's chest, pinching his nipples when given the chance.

"Hahh-, p-please.." Ciel whispered desperately. He wanted it. All of it.

"Please what, my lord? I'm just washing you." Sebastian responded while chuckling as his hands traveled lower again, lifting the boy's legs. With his right arm he kept the younger's legs together, and with his left hand he spread one of Ciel's ass-cheeks, pushing one finger in his tight hole.

Ciel had his eyes closed, mouth slightly open, breathing heavily as Sebastian thrusted his finger in and out of Ciel.

When Sebastian added another finger, Ciel moaned a little louder. The way his legs were held was something else. Normally his legs were spread.

"Nnh- Aahn, p-plea-se m-more!"

Sebastian just started laughing with a incredibly sexy low voice.

Sebastian placed a kiss on the boy's knee and he continued fingering his hole.

Ciel cried out as Sebastian added a third and final finger, thrusting in and out at a fast pace.

"Aaah! P-please! Nnh! I-I- Mmh- I n-need-"

"Here, watch. If I crook my finger right... Here-"

"Aaaah! Nnnh-"

Sebastian thrusted in deeply, crooking his finger, brushing over Ciel's prostate.

Sebastian felt his pants getting tighter and tighter. He was far from finished with the boy. He wanted to claim him. He wanted him to be his and his only. He wanted to tease him, make him beg, but his pants were too tight. It hurt him so much.

Everything was blurry for Ciel. His brains didn't function like they used to. It almost seemed like Ciel got drunk, but in reality, he almost drowned in lust.

"Haah- I- I want.. Mmh"

"What do you want, my lord?"

"I wa-hahh-nt y-you."

"Me? That's quite the honor."

"Nnh! Sh-shut up and f-fuck me already!"

"Eager, are we?"

Sebastian pulled his fingers out and stood up to unbuckle his pants. Really. Fucking. Teasingly. Slowly.

Ciel sat up, reaching for Sebastian's pants. Even though he never learned to button or unbutton things, he thought it would be faster if he did it himself.

The boy tried to unbutton his butler's pants with his shaking hands, but when he knew it didn't work, he just started to curse. Sebastian helped unbuttoning his pants. Ciel pulled it down, revealing a large bulge. The butler sighed of relief when a lot of tension was released from his throbbing cock.

Ciel gasped of this sight. He could already see that his butler was bigger than his father, and he thought his father was big!

Ciel tugged down his butler's underwear. His thick, long cock almost hit Ciel's face. His father was around 8,5 inch. He guessed that his butler was around 10 inch, which was a complete shock for the younger.

Sebastian saw the younger flinch. Ciel didn't know if he should stop and turn back, or to continue. He sometimes even couldn't handle his father. How in the world would he take all of that in?

"Don't worry, I will help you out. I don't want to hurt you."

Sebastian took Ciel's head in his hands, guiding him to his dick that longed for attention. Sebastian expected that Ciel's didn't know what to do, but instead Ciel took Sebastian's long hard member in his hands, pumping him. This took him by complete surprise. 

Sebastian let out a moan. He didn't expect a kid to be this good. The butler knew that the younger certainly didn't learn that by himself. 

Ciel wrapped his mouth around Sebastian's throbbing manhood, taking quite a bit. He bobbed up and down, licked between the slit, followed the veins, and taking more in as he went.

"Nnh, fuck you're good." mumbled Sebastian to himself. He didn't lie. The kid was good. Too good.

Ciel took in as much as he could. He couldn't take it all in. He started rubbing the remaining part. He moved his hands in time with his head. (Sebastian's cock was too thick, only hand didn't fit around it, so Ciel used two.)

This didn't take too long. Ciel was getting frustrated. He looked really high. His eyes were lidded, his pupils expanded, but his heart was still racing and he could still feel the blood running through his veins. He was ready. So ready.

Ciel took Sebastian's member out of his mouths, panting. He whimpered as a sign that he wanted more. That he needed more.

"Please, sit on all fours with your behind at the edge of the bath."

Ciel did exactly what was told. There wasn't much water in the bath, so he was in luck. 

Come to think of it, he never was fucked in a bath. This would he an awesome first time bath-fuck with the man of his dreams.

Sebastian rubbed himself a few times before lining himself up with Ciel's entrance. 

"Ready?"

"God, y-yes! H-hurry up, p-please!" Ciel almost yelled. He had a feeling that someone would walk in on them. He heard someone in his bedroom.

Sebastian pushed the tip in. Ciel gasped for air as his ass began to sting. Three fingers weren't enough for a giant monsterdick that Sebastian had. 

The older groaned slightly. The boy was still really tight. It felt good, though. 

Once Sebastian thought Ciel was stretched enough, he pushed in more and more until he was completely in. Ciel was moaning and sweating, for all Sebastian could see and hear.

He began thrusting slowly, letting the boy get used to the motion.

"Nnh- Aahh! Haah! Mmmh- d-daddy faster!"

Ciel mentally slapped himself. What did he just call Sebastian!?

Sebastian laughed in a low, sexy, perverse voice.

"I-I'm sorry I c-called you- Hhm! D-daddy.. F-fuck" Ciel said. He actually felt really embarrassed.

"You can call me whatever you want. I'll be your daddy, for now."

At that point the door flew open.

His father was standing in the doorway.

He didn't look happy at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update wayyy too often. I'm getting ahead of my chapters, I'm not even done with chapter 6.


	5. Secrets and Punishments (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THE CHAPTERS WITH THE NAME 'SECRETS AND PUNISHMENTS' CONTAIN RAPE. I DON'T PROMOTE RAPE. IT'S BAD, DON'T RAPE. I USED THIS ALL SO I COULD GO ON WITH THE STORYLINE HOW I WANTED TO. THANK YOU.
> 
> A bit of VincentxSebastian in here.
> 
> If you see any errors (vocabulary, grammar, typos, confusion etc.) please tell me so I can fix it.
> 
> And please don't hesitate to comment. I love talking to you guys :)

|•| Ending Previous Chapter |•|

He began thrusting slowly, letting the boy get used to the motion.

"Nnh- Aahh! Haah! Mmmh- d-daddy faster!"

Ciel mentally slapped himself. What did he just call Sebastian!?

Sebastian laughed in a low, sexy, perverse voice.

"I-I'm sorry I c-called you- Hhm! D-daddy.. F-fuck" Ciel said. He actually felt really embarrassed.

"You can call me whatever you want. I'll be your daddy, for now."

At that point the door flew open.

His father was standing in the doorway.

He didn't look happy at all.

|•| Chapter 5 |•|

Ciel looked at his side. His father looked like a monster. He was absolutely pissed. He didn't say anything, he just stood there, a really mad expression on his face, loudly breathing in and out and looking at Ciel.

"MICHAELIS, GET THE HELL OFF OF MY SON!"

Sebastian pulled out quickly. Ciel gasped at the sudden loss.

"N-no. Father please don-"

"NO. YOU DRESS YOURSELF RIGHT NOW."

Ciel got out of the bath and ran over to his father. His knees could barely hold his own weight, but he managed to run anyway.

"Daddy please don't yell at him, it was my fault, I ordered him to-"

Vincent pulled Ciel's hair roughly. Ciel's head slammed back because of his father's strength. The pain shot through the younger's entire head and neck, it brought tears to his eyes.

"YOU listen up. Go dress yourself RIGHT NOW so I can have a talk with mister Michaelis. UNDERSTOOD!?"

Ciel gasped loudly. He had never seen his father like this. 

"Y-yes.."

"YES WHO!?"

"Y-yes father.."

Ciel quickly took his clothes and ran to his room, almost falling since his legs still couldn't completely support his weight, without drying himself. All he felt was fear. He was scared of his own father for the first time in his life. When he slammed the door shut, he could hear his father yell at Sebastian. 

It broke his heart into a million pieces.

He let himself fall onto the bed, and buried his face into his pillow and just cried. He couldn't hold it in anymore. The future head of the Phantomhive household, the future owner of the Funtom Company was crying. He didn't want to stop crying, though. At least now he knew that this was all real and that it wasn't some sort if dream. He would be devastated if this was all a dream.

But what now? What will his father do? Will he fire Sebastian? Will he give him another chance because Ciel ordered the butler to touch him? He didn't know. He didn't even wanna know.

This feeling wasn't only lust, he knew. He felt more around Sebastian than he felt around his father. He felt warm, happy and completed around Sebastian. It felt completely save. Right now, he felt cold, broken and lonely knowing Sebastian would be scolded and that his father probably wouldn't trust him with Sebastian anymore and is made Ciel sick. If Sebastian was wrong, then his father was as well. He would be even more wrong.

What he felt, was love. He didn't care Sebastian was 'just a servant'. To him, Sebastian was his master. He'd do anything to keep Sebastian near.  
But Ciel expected that Sebastian wouldn't like him back. He only did what he was asked to do, which was expected, but was difficult for the younger to accept.

Ciel even knew that the one that was wrong the most was himself. He let all of this happen. He could easily tell his mother, or the police, but he wouldn't because he enjoyed it most of the time. He didn't think any of this would happen. He didn't care about the death threats his father had given him, he enjoyed all of those. He didn't even think about telling anyone, and Vincent knew. He abused that fact.

His father didn't only fuck him when he answered something wrong. He did it way more often. He'd pull Ciel into a closed and had his way with him right there, while they were on a parties, weddings, funerals, shops and more. He did it before, whilst and after, for example, the weddings. He did it every single day, multiple times a day. Even when Ciel didn't want it. Then he would go extra brutal to teach him to listen to his father. Then he would go on until Ciel's ass started to bleed and until he was sobbing and screaming for mercy. He used torturous props, like handcuffs, rings, clamps, a whip and sometimes even a blade. He would cut or hit him until everything was bruised. And then he received the death threat. If he told anyone, his father would kill everyone who knew, and he would lock Ciel up in the basement without food. He'd get water every two days. Vincent forbade Ciel to masturbate. If he needed release, he'd have to beg his father. If he secretly did it, he would get the whip. Vincent did that because he didn't want anyone to suspect anything. The weirdest part was, he wasn't scared of his father. He still loved him to death. He would even catch a bullet for him. He didn't care about that.

His mother and Tanaka never knew any of that, of course.

Vincent would tell Ciel that he loved him, which Ciel doubted often. At one point, he even came to the conclusion that his father was using him for his own needs. There was no doubt to that. Still, Ciel didn't wanted to change their lifestyle.

And the situation with Lizzy? Believe it or not, his father agreed to the engagement. Even though the older didn't want his son to leave him behind, he would let him get married to her. His father, again, didn't care about what Ciel thought. Vincent thought it was a good thing for the reputation of their family name, and for the company. 

"Sebastian, if I only could order you to win." he whispered to himself. "No matter what you have to do for it. I want to get out of this hell."

At that moment, the yelling in the bathroom stopped. Ciel turned his head to look at the door. The lights were still on, but they were whispering? Normally he could hear it when people were talking normally to each other. Now he didn't hear anything accept for his own sobs.

Ciel wiped his tears away, sat up and took the glass of water off of his desk to drink it. His heart was racing, his eyes hurt and his whole face was red. Once he had calmed down a little, he stood up and walked over to the door, knocking on it.

"Hello? W-what's going on over there?"

He opened the door and he saw Sebastian standing there with a blue, swollen eye his hands behind his back and his father was whispering something in Sebastian's ear. Sebastian's face was full of disgust, but he nodded at what his father was saying. They both didn't see that Ciel was standing in the doorway.

Spoke too late.

Sebastian didn't move his head, but looked Ciel straight in the eyes.

'Please, walk away.' is what Sebastian mouthed. 'He's planning on hurting you.'

Vincent moved away from Sebastian's ear.

"And that's an order."

Sebastian sighed with a face of regret. He got on one knee, with his hand on his heart and the other hand behind his back.

"Yes, sir."

Vincent turned around, looking at his son. He began to smile. It wasn't a nice, happy smile, oh no. It was far from that. It was a creepy, psycho, perverse smile. The look in his eyes completed all of that.

"Well? There he is. Go and get him for me."

Sebastian stood up and slowly walked over to Ciel. He mouthed 'I'm so sorry' over and over again. 

Sebastian grabbed Ciel by his shoulders, and pushed him gently towards his father. Sebastian tapped the inside of his knee with his foot, just hard enough that Ciel fell on his knees to the ground. The younger looked up to his father.

"I saw that you've been a naughty boy?"

"Y-yes father."

"And you know what happens if you're naughty when I'm not around?"

Ciel gasped and got shivers down his spine. He then nodded slowly. The poor boy was still nude, wasn't completely dry yet and was really cold.

"That's good. But because you seem to get used to my punishments, I decided to change things up a bit." said Vincent as he started laughing.

Ciel didn't like it one bit. His father could get some crazy and insane thoughts sometimes, and this was probably one of those ideas. He could expect anything, really.

He looks behind him, only to see that Sebastian was gone.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be back soon. He had to get some stuff for me."

Ciel looked at his father. He was still sitting on the ground, shaking because he was so cold. 

Vincent bowed down to Ciel to take his hands, pulling him up.

"Please remember that I love you dearly, you whore."

Yeah right. Totally. Like he always does when he just had sex with his son and then just leaves when there's work to do. He just leaves Ciel behind, almost completely helpless since his legs had weakened from the actions before, and he had to clean the mess as well. He was completely sick of it, but he enjoyed the sex part of the story.

Sebastian walked in with a box. A familiar box.

The box that held all of the whips, handcuffs, clamps and more stuff.

Ciel could see in Sebastian's eyes that he didn't wanna do this at all. He didn't look sad, or angry. He seemed empty, just like what Ciel is feeling right now.

Vincent walked over to the box, getting two pair of handcuffs out.

"Come right over here."

Ciel still didn't exactly know what his father had planned. It had something to do with Sebastian. He just couldn't figure out what.

Ciel walked over to the space between the sink and the cabinets. His father pushed Ciel down, handcuffing him to the sink and the handle of the cabinet. He hated this already. This made him feel even more uncomfortable. His ass was against the wall. 

Then the most logical thing was..

No, he wouldn't dare.

Vincent walked over to the butler and attacked the butler's neck. Sebastian's face of complete disgust had returned.

Vincent began unbuttoning the butler's tailcoat and shirt, revealing some pale, nice abs. Vincent placed his hands on his chest, while the other hand lowered down in his pants.

"Father stop! You see that he doesn't like it when you do that!" Ciel almost yelled at his father. He just couldn't stand this.

His father completely ignored him. Vincent's right hand pinched Sebastian's right nipple, and Vincent's left hand was jerking the butler off inside his pants. Soft moans of the raven-haired man could be heard throughout the room.

Those were forced. Ciel knew it. He could hear it.

Vincent began unbuttoning the butler's pants and pulled it down along with his underwear. The butler's member went soft after all of that happened. The same went for Ciel. Vincent began to rub Sebastian again, looking back at Ciel.

"This is torture for you, isn't it?"

Ciel kept his mouth shut. He didn't want his father to win that easily. He wanted a faul play, he will get it.

Ciel got an idea.

"Sebastian, I order you to make him stop."

Vincent laughed at that. He had thought this out before this started.

"You cannot order him while this lasts, dear Ciel. I ordered him to not listen to you for now. He will only obey my commands and my commands only."

At that point on, Ciel knew he was damned and that there was no way back. He had messed with the wolf, and now he bited back.

Earlier he said that he'd catch a bullet for his father.

But what if his father was the one that stood behind the trigger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe me. Next chapter is even worse.


	6. Secrets and Punishments (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: CHAPTERS WIH THE TITLE 'SECRETS AND PUNISHMENTS' CONTAIN RAPE AND VIOLENCE. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THAT, TURN AWAY NOW. I DON'T SUPPORT RAPE, PLEASE DON'T RAPE. I NEED THIS TO CONTINUE THE STORYLINE LIKE I WANT IT TO. THANKS.
> 
> If you see any errors (Vocabulary, grammar, typos, confusion etc.) please tell me so I can fix it :).
> 
> Please, don't hesitate to leave a comment. I love talking to you guys :)

|•| Ending Last Chapter |•|

Vincent began unbuttoning the butler's pants and pulled it down along with his underwear. Then Vincent began to rub him again, looking back at Ciel.

"This is torture for you, isn't it?"

Ciel kept his mouth shut. He didn't want his father to win that easily. He wanted a faul play, he will get it.

Ciel got an idea.

"Sebastian, I order you to make him stop."

Vincent laughed at that. He had thought this out before this started.

"You cannot order him while this lasts, dear Ciel. I ordered him to not listen to you for now. He will only obey my commands and my commands only"

At that point on, Ciel knew he was damned and that there was no way back. He had messed with the wolf, and now he bit back.

Earlier he said that he'd catch a bullet for his father.

But what if his father was the one that stood behind the trigger?

|•| Chapter 6 |•|

Vincent began rubbing harder, earning louder moans. Those sounded actually real. Slowly but surely, the butler hardened, but his facial expression showed that he wanted to stop.

Vincent already had an erection and it seemed like his pants were too tight to be on right now. He pushed the butler on his knees and he unbuttoned his pants. Sebastian waited, looking at the big bulge in Vincent's pants.

Sebastian slowly pulled down his master's underwear and took his member in his hands. Vincent grabbed Sebastian's hair and roughly shoved his cock into the butler's mouth, letting him choke on it. He didn't gag when he was deep-throating Vincent.

Sebastian tried to push himself off of the man, but Vincent's grip was too strong. Vincent pulled his hair and shoved him back, over and over again. Vincent began to thrust in time with the shoves. Saliva flew everywhere and the only things you could hear were Vincent's grunting, Sebastian moaning, sloshing of saliva in Sebastian's mouth and Ciel quietly crying in the background.

He was watching his father rape the one person the younger liked.

Vincent pulled Sebastian off of him, let him stand up and pushed him over to the wall. Sebastian's hands were held behind him as Vincent lined himself up with Sebastian's entrance.

Ciel kept his mouth shut. He still didn't want his father to win so soon.

Vincent pushed in roughly making Sebastian squirm. The butler tried so abnormally hard not to scream. It burned so much. He went from having a virgin ass to having an 8,5 inch cock shoved up there without any sort of preparation.

Vincent pushed as hard as he could, but it still went in slowly. It even hurt him, how tight Sebastian was.

At this point Vincent didn't push anymore, he thrusted violently, making Sebastian scream on top of his lungs. The tears stung in his eyes and he was sweating, blushing and shivering. His muscles were tense as he tried to let his muscles absorb as much pain as possible.

"M-Master s-stop! It hurts!"

"Hnn! You shut up this was all.. Hah- Your.. Nngh- Fault.."

"Aargh! N-no stop! P-plea- Aaah!"

Vincent looked to his side, looking Ciel straight in his red, swollen eyes. Tears were running down his face and he was sobbing. He didn't want all of this to happen.

"This is all your fault, Ciel. Are you happy now, seeing your dear butler suffering like this?"

Ciel kept his mouth shut once again.

"You can end this by doing one thing for your dear daddy. We just want to see who you love the most. Don't we.. Michaelis?"

Vincent pulled the butler's head backwards when he said 'Michaelis', making the butler groan in pain.

"Don't do it, please. I can handle this just fine." Sebastian whispered to Ciel. Vincent thrusted violently once again, making Sebastian scream again.

"Hey, that's not nice, I asked you a question."

Sebastian didn't say anything. He tried to breathe normally, which was a challenge because of all the pain. The swear dropped off of his forehead, falling onto the ground.

"Fine."

Vincent began to thrust in and out. He didn't start slowly, he instantly went hard and fast. Sebastian didn't scream. He just moaned. He tried not to show what he was in so much pain. That would completely destroy Ciel, and he would give Vincent exactly what he wants.

And moans weren't what Vincent had expect.

"You're liking it now? Damn butler."

Vincent pulled Sebastian's head back for the last time, and put his other hand in front of Sebastian's throat.

He held a knive to his throat.

How in the world did he take the knive without moving?

"Father stop!" Ciel yelled when his father was about to cut his throat. He's had enough. He had lost the game.

"I'll not respond to 'father' in a situation like this." Vincent responded as he slowly slid the knive over Sebastian's throat. But the butler wasn't scared, for some reason. Ciel sighed.

"DADDY PLEASE, DON'T! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!"

Ciel leaned forwards as much ad he could. His wrists were burning and bruised, but he didn't care. For all he knew, Sebastian was about to be killed by his father.

"Then cooperate. Who.. do you love the most?"

"You daddy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, daddy."

Vincent inhaled deeply, not believing his own son.

"Then.. why did you order this.. disgusting PIG.. to satisfy you like your daddy would?"

Disgusting pig? Ciel tried really hard not to laugh. The only pig in the room was his own father for abusing his son physically and sexually, for letting the younger work as a prostitute when his father had financial problems and for all the scars and bruises he had left from all of that. How could Sebastian be the pig in the room if Ciel himself ordered him? As a servant, he has no excuse to ignore the orders of his master.

"I-I don't know. I'm so, s-so sorry daddy, I won't do it again."

Vincent pulled the knive away from Sebastian's throat.

Believe it or not, Vincent was still fucking the daylight out of the poor butler.

"Sorry, baby.. I don't believe you."

Vincent pulled out slowly, making Sebastian whimper. The father walked over to his son, releasing him from the handcuffs. He grabbed his son's waist and planted him in the middle of the bathroom.

"Sebastian, I order you to do as told."

Ciel just stood there, confused. He had no idea what they both had in store. What he did know is if he didn't cooperate, Sebastian would be killed.

Both men got on their knees. Sebastian in front of the boy, and Vincent behind him.

Sebastian took Ciel's soft member in his hands, rubbing it. Vincent spread Ciel's ass and stuck a finger in. This was pleasurable, but he didn't exactly want it.

"Nnh- Hahh-"

"Good. Moan like the slut you are." whispered Vincent to his son. He was probably the one that enjoyed this the most.

Once Ciel had hardened a bit, Sebastian took the tip of the boy's member in his mouth. Ciel gasped loudly, not expecting it to feel this good. This was the first time he had experienced receiving head from someone.

"Nnh- Aahn- M-more, please." moaned Ciel as he stroked Sebastian's messy raven-colored hair. Sebastian took in some more, bobbing his head. 

Vincent pulled his fingers out, inched his face closed and stuck his tongue inside. Once again, this was the first time Ciel had experienced rimming. He jolted forward, not used to the feeling, and it felt quite uncomfortable.

Sebastian took in the last bit, deep-throating the boy. Vincent pushed his tongue all the way inside his hole. Ciel leaned his head backwards, opened his mouth and closed his eyes. Instead of stroking Sebastian's hair, he grabbed it, making sure that Sebastian would stay like this.

"H-haah- f-fuck. Nnh- Mmh-"

Once Vincent thought that Ciel's hole was lubricated enough, he pulled his tongue and stood up. Sebastian stopped sucking and sat on the ground.

Vincent pushed Ciel to the ground, so he was on his knees and had his arms around Sebastian's neck. Vincent lined himself up, and without a warning he pushed in roughly. Ciel tensed up, clawing Sebastian's back. Vincent immediately started to thrust.

"Nnh- F-father is h-hurts!"

Sebastian petted Ciel's hair, giving him soft kisses on his forehead to calm him down a little. He also didn't want any of this to happen. All he could do is be as gentle as he can, without ignoring the order Vincent gave him.

"What did I say about calling me 'father' in this kind of situation!?" Vincent exclaimed and started to thrust harder and faster.

Did Ciel dare?

"Nn- Aaah! S-Seb- Haah! Sebastian i-is m-my- Nnh! Sebastian is my daddy!"

Vincent groaned. He couldn't change that, unfortunately for him. The only thing he could do is accept it, even though he didn't want that.

"Baby? Who's your daddy?"

"Nnh- Seba-Sebastian."

Vincent growled at that answer. This was going the wrong way for him. He started thrusting faster. The sound of skin slapping was louder than the rest.

"And- Nnh- Who do you belong to?"

"Aaah! Father please stop! I-it h-hurts so much, please."

"WHO DO YOU BELONG TO!"

Ciel didn't even care anymore. The pain was excruciating and almost unbearable, but he'll tell the truth. 

"S-Sebastian-n."

Vincent gripped Ciel's hair and roughly pulled his head to the back.

"Then why don't you show me how much you love him?" said Vincent before he shoved his son's head down onto Sebastian's cock, taking in as much as he could. He couldn't breathe anymore, because the dick was in the way, and Vincent kept him right at that spot. Sebastian moaned. He didn't expect Vincent to roughly shove the younger onto him.

Vincent began to thrust again, going roughly, as always. Ciel wanted to scream, because it still hurt really badly, but he couldn't. He was running out of oxygen.

"Hnn- S-sir, he's choking... He cannot breathe, get him off of me!" 

Sebastian tried pulling Ciel up by his shoulders, but it didn't work.

"Sir, please! He's suffocating, he's turning blue already!"

"Fine."

Vincent pulled Ciel's head off of the butler's member. Ciel gasped for air as he almost sufficated.

How sad would that be.

{Rip Ciel Phantomhive}  
{1875-1889}  
{Died by sufficating on his butler's long, thick, throbbing, leaking, juicy cock.}

That would not be nice.

"Please.. Don't do that again."

Vincent pulled out of his son. Ciel sighed of relief, since the pain had faded away a little.

Vincent pushed Ciel on top of Sebastian. Ciel's head stopped just above Sebastian's erection, and Ciel's bottom hovered over Sebastian's face. Sebastian lowered Ciel a bit, so he could reach Ciel's member easier. He took all of it in at once. Ciel moaned loudly.

"I thought you knew what you had to do. Now suck." Vincent commanded Ciel as he basically shoved his head right onto Sebastian's dick.

Ciel began to bob his head up and down, moaning as Sebastian sucked his little dick as well. Vincent kneeled right behind Ciel, spreading his ass and rimming him again. Ciel moaned louder, creating more vibrations, which caused Sebastian to moan louder and because of that Ciel moaned louder, so on so forth, until Ciel felt a knot in his stomach.

"S-Se- Haah! Seb-Hnn- Ahh- stian. I-I'm- Nnh- I'm g-gonna- Hmm!"

"I thought Sebastian was your daddy?" said Vincent mockingly.

"D-daddy- Mmh- I-I'm coming!"

Ciel screamed the word 'daddy', basically screaming for Sebastian as he came right into Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian swallowed all of it and continued sucking, trying to get Ciel hard again. The boy was already exhausted, but both men didn't plan on stopping soon.

Ciel was a panting and moaning mess. The way Sebastian's tongue slid between the slit, and how his father tried to rim as deeply as possible made the younger go wild, even while he is exhausted.

Vincent stopped and got up. He picked his son up and put him on the ground, waiting for Sebastian to sit. Once Sebastian sat onto the ground, Vincent picked Ciel up again and basically threw him into Sebastian's lap, with his back facing Sebastian. Ciel sat up, grabbed Sebastian's long thick cock and put the tip inside him, moaning loudly. He was stretched a bit because of his father, but it wasn't good enough to take a monster like Sebastian. The butler himself groaned as well. 

"Hnn- Ciel"

"Hahh- p-please."

"Look at me"

Ciel turned his head to Sebastian. His eyes were still red and swollen and he was still crying, but now he's crying because it all felt too good and because he was really, really exhausted. He almost couldn't take it anymore.

Sebastian smashed his own lips against the boy's. Both jaws dropped immediately and tongues rolled into a hungry kiss as Sebastian pushed in deeper and deeper. Ciel moaned loudly throughout the kiss.

Vincent was watching while jerking off.

"F-fuck daddy- Aahn-"

"Hnn- Baby, bounce for me."

Ciel started pushing himself up with his wobbly legs, and dropped himself down. Slowly at first, but gained speed as he went.

"Nh- Ah.. Hah.. Nngh- Sh-shit d-daddy you're- Hmm- You're s-so big.. Mmh-"

"Mhm, you like?" Sebastian responded with a stupid smirk on his face.

"Y-yes, f-fuck it feels.. So- Hmm- So good!"

Sebastian kissed the boy again as he began thrusting upwards, making Ciel almost scream. They both were very close to coming. That's the moment where Vincent jumped in the mix.

"Oh please, make him shut up."

Vincent crawled over to his son, stuffing his dick in the boy's mouth, making his moans muffled. He still was angry over the fact that his son prefered the butler over his own father. He hated that fact. It felt like he had lost the game, and that he had to regain his price.

That's all that Ciel was to him. A price. Everytime he said he loved Ciel wasn't because of his personality. It was because of his looks and his sex-skills. He didn't care about the rest. Of course he wanted his son to be smart and well trained, but that wasn't because of Ciel's future. Vincent helped his son with studying so he could brag about his son being smart.

He also didn't care about Rachel. Just like Ciel and Elizabeth, Vincent was forced to marry Rachel. He didn't like her in a relationship way, but in a friend way.

"Baby, I'm gonna come." Sebastian whispered in Ciel's ear as the boy was struggeling with processing the pleasure.

Vincent thrusted in his son's mouth until spurts of semen left his member. He didn't even know he was this close to coming. He was lost in thought. He just laughed and sighed a little 'oops' as he pulled out. 

Sebastian thrusted a couple of times more, before he came inside Ciel's ass as well. Sebastian pulled out slowly. The amount of seed the boy got within seconds made him shiver. He swallowed his father's liquid and shook as he felt Sebastian's come drip out of his stuffed asshole. Sebastian jerked the boy off until he came as well. He was actually screaming. He was so exhausted, it wasn't even funny anymore.

Vincent still had the amazing idea to go on. 

He was planning on completely wrecking the poor little boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mhm. Fuck you Vincent nobody likes you.


	7. Secrets and Punishments (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THE CHAPTERS WITH THE NAME 'SECRETS AND PUNISHMENTS' CONTAIN RAPE AND VIOLENCE. 
> 
> I wanted to say that I have an instagram now, but I have no idea what to post. Follow me: @WorkingStation
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave a comment, I love talking to you guys <3
> 
> If there are any errors (you should know them by now) please tell me so I can fix it!

|•|Ending Previous Chapter|•|

Vincent thrusted in his son's mouth until spurts of semen left his member. He didn't even know he was this close to coming. He was lost in thought. He just laughed and sighed a little 'oops' as he pulled out. 

Sebastian thrusted a couple of times more, before he came inside Ciel's ass as well. Sebastian pulled out slowly. The amount of seed the boy got within seconds made him shiver. He swallowed his father's liquid and shook as he felt Sebastian's come drip out of his stuffed asshole. Sebastian jerked the boy off until he came as well. He was actually screaming. He was so exhausted, it wasn't even funny anymore.

Vincent still had the amazing idea to go on. 

He was planning on completely wrecking the poor little boy.

|•|Chapter 7|•|

Ciel's eyes almost closed as he fell backwards into Sebastian's chest. He was blushing and sweating.. He was a complete mess.

This was suppose to clean him. This was supposed to be bathtime for Ciel.

"I'm so tired." Ciel said quietly as he put the back of his head on Sebastian's shoulder, nuzzling in his neck. Sebastian smiled. This boy was absolutely adorable.

"No time for sleeping. Go to work, you fucking whore." Vincent said loudly as he rubbed, waiting for Ciel to take over. The boy was about to cry harder, he didn't want to do this anymore.

"Michaelis, I gave you an order. Don't let me say it twice."

Sebastian sighed, kissed Ciel's forehead and whispered "I'm so sorry, it'll be over soon." to the boy who was shaking, blushing, sweating and crying. It broke Sebastian's heart. The two sentences that the butler whispered to the boy gave him a little confidence.

"Goddammit Ciel, open the fuck up right this instant!" Vincent yelled at his son. He was getting frustrated from all of this. He pinched his son's nose, so he couldn't breathe without opening his mouth. He kept his breath until he couldn't anymore. As he gasped for air, Vincent shoved his cock in all the way down his throat. He began thrusting violently.

"Michaelis, do your job!"

Vincent pushed the younger on all fours as Sebastian jerked himself until he got hard again. He was sick and tired from all of this. He positioned himself before he pushed into Ciel's used, stuffed hole, squirting the seed out of his ass. Ciel flinched, it felt really uncomfortable at this point. He had no intention of getting hard again. He didn't want to anymore, he was exhausted and ready to faint because of a lack of energy.

He probably wouldn't have sex in his life ever again.

That was probably a lie.

Ciel groaned because he felt so uncomfortable. Sebastian gently kissed his back, trying to calm him.

"Shh, you're doing great, just hold on for a little while." Sebastian whispered before he kissed the boy's back again, making the younger moan. Sebastian slowly thrusted in and out, while Vincent was still thrusting violently. Ciel flung one of his arms backwards, grabbing Sebastian's hand. Sebastian gladly took it and held it.

"MICHAELIS, I told you TWICE already. Speed the FUCK UP!"

Vincent didn't care about Sebastian being gentle with Ciel. He didn't care of Ciel was exhausted or not. He didn't care if they wanted it or not. He was the boss. He could order anything. He could let this go on until midnight, and it was morning at this moment. He could do that. He had the power.

Vincent watched as Sebastian leaned down to kiss Ciel's hand while he sped up, causing Ciel to grip harder on the butler's arm. Vincent gagged a little at the sight.

At this point Ciel gave up with fighting against it. He got another boner and he knew he wouldn't win this game. He had already lost a long time ago. Although Sebastian tried to be as gentle as possible, without breaking his orders, it still felt uncomfortable. He started to get sore already.

Vincent pulled his member out of Ciel's mouth and lifted it up. He inched closer and Ciel started licking his balls. Vincent moaned and grabbed Ciel's hair again.

Ciel sucked, licked and bit his father's balls slightly until the older thought it was okay. He looked at his son in disgust, but was actually satisfied. Ciel looked back with the eyes filled with fear and regret. He was hopeless.

"F-father.. M-ma.. Make it s-stop."

A perverse smile crept on Vincent's face as he watched the broken boy. He was sweating, panting, moaning, blushing, shaking and almost couldn't hold himself up. He was completely drained.

"Father please!"

Vincent looked over as Sebastian, who had tears in his eyes as well. He felt so, so bad for the younger. He was struggling with thrusting. Vincent could see that Sebastian absolutely adored the younger and wouldn't want to see him hurt.

"Michaelis."

Sebastian stopped thrusting and looked up at Vincent. Ciel still moaned with a raw voice.

"Enough."

Sebastian smiled as he pulled out. It was finally over. He looked at the time on the pocketwatch in his opened jacket. This was the longest hour of his life.

"Ciel baby, come here."

The totally wrecked Ciel crawled over to his father slowly. All he wanted right now was a bath and some sleep. That's all he wanted as this point. He didn't care if he was hungry, he'd go straight to bed.

Vincent picked Ciel up as he was sitting on the ground, lined himself up and sat Ciel on his still erect member, causing Ciel to groan in pain as his ass was starting to get sore by now.

"F-father n-no.. Please"

"I have to finish what I started, don't I?"

"N-no stop.. I b-beg you s-s-stop!"

"Sssh, it'll be okay."

"P-please. I d-don't want t-this. S-Seb-Sebastian h-help me." 

Vincent held Ciel up, and thrusted upwards himself. He could feel how much his son was shaking. This was all too much for the younger.

"F-father! T-too much, I-I can't- Hahh- I can't.."

"Shut up. Michaelis, come sit over here."

Sebastian sat right in front of Ciel. Vincent and Sebastian had been planning all of this, so Sebastian knew what he had to do. He took Ciel's hand, kissed it before laying it on his hard member and curling his fingers around it. Ciel was too exhausted to get a good grip on it, so Sebastian guided him. He guided the younger's hand up and down at a decent pace. 

"Ciel, who did you love the most again?"

"S-Sebastian."

"What did you call him before I entered?"

"Mmh- Da-Daddy."

Vincent inched his face closer to the younger's ear.

"What did you say? Speak up!"

"I-I ca-lled him d-daddy!"

"You must love him dearly, don't you?"

"F-fuck.. Y-yes, father."

Vincent started whispering in his son's ear.

"Cry it out. Call for him. Let him know you love him. Make your dear father fucking pissed." Vincent whispered as he tightened his grip around the poor boy's slim waist, causing Ciel to squeel.

"Mmh- daddy.."

"Louder."

"D-daddy! Hahh.."

"Let it be clear."

"Sh-shit! Nnh! D-Daddy! Hahh- Daddy!"

Ciel was close to coming for the third time. The other men were too. Sebastian still guided Ciel's hand, and Vincent was still pounding into his son. Sebastian was sent near the edge because of Ciel crying out for him.

"Mmh- d-daddy, I- Hnn- I'm going.. I'm going to.."

Ciel moaned loudly as he came. Little spurts of liquid flew all over the place. Vincent came shortly after, filling his son's ass that previously was filled with the semen of the new butler. Sebastian quickened the jerks, causing him to come as well. Two long spurts landed on Ciel's stomach. Vincent almost threw his son onto the ground, leaving him there. The younger instantly curled up.

"Michaelis, clean him up and dress him. I've got work to do." said Vincent as he quickly pulled up his pants and underpants, while walking out of the door.

"Young master-"

"L-let it s-stop.." said Ciel as he gasped for air.

"Let what stop?"

"S-Sebastian.. Everything hu-hurts."

After Sebastian had his clother back on, which took him, like, 10 seconds, he gently wrapped his arms around Ciel, lifting him up. Ciel completely tensed.

"Ow- ouch, it hurts so much."

"I know, baby. I know."

Sebastian put Ciel back in the bath. The water was still warm, but not too hot. It stung, but it didn't sting too bad. It stung like he had needles pricking him all over his entire body. The water was probably mixed with all types of bodily fluids, but both males didn't care. Sebastian just wanted Ciel to calm down a little. This was quite the experience for the younger.

"Lizzy came over today, you said?" said Ciel as he plainly stared at his legs. He felt disgusted in himself, even though it wasn't his fault at all.

"Indeed, but you're able to have a three hour nap before she arrives."

Ciel nodded. He lifted his arms up, Sebastian picked him up, dried him and carried him to his room, dressing him in his slumber suit once again. Sebastian laid Ciel down, tucked him in, gave him a kiss on his forehead and told him a nice rest before walking out of the door.

Ciel turned. The boy was sobbing, letting all his tears and frustration out that he cropped up for years and years. This experience would haunt him from day to day. He'll have nightmares from this and this would be on his mind for years. He was scared. He's traumatized, like expected.

He'd never be able to look at his father the same way ever again.

He'd forgive Sebastian. He was a loyal man, he doesn't go against the orders. Can Ciel blame him? No. He does his job. But at the same time, yes. Not one human being would complete an order if they really didn't want to. That's one of the many things he liked about Sebastian. 

Not only was he loyal, but he was smart as well. He helped Ciel with math, history and literature already. He would be a good teacher. Everything that Sebastian explained to him, he understood. He got everything right after Sebastian explained something to him. Ciel learned so much in only 7 hours time.

He was also really focused on everything, and enjoyed his job. He'd wake up early with a smile on his face, hair done, dressed nicely and a nice smell. He'd go to sleep late at night with still that same smile on his face, only to awake four hours later to go back to work again.

And of course, he was absolutely gorgeous. He was the most beautiful and handsome man the boy has ever seen. The raven black hair and the caramel brown eyes fit with his facial features really well. He has nice abs and not too broad shoulders. He was strong, but not too strong and he was tall. Really tall. Ciel always liked tall people.

Since he met his new butler, he knew things wouldn't be the same anymore. He had been thinking about the future more. He didn't see his father in his future plans, but his butler. Not as a butler anymore, but as a husband and father from some lovely adopted children in a nice cozy house as one happy family. No worries, no sadness, just happiness. That's what Ciel would want. He wanted to have fun with him, joke around with him, laugh with him, cry with him, share secrets with him, grow old with him. He wanted everything with him, because it felt like, with him, he was invinsible and no one could stop them from doing anything. And he would surely want it to last for as long as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to hell haha


	8. Annoyance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciel is such a horny little bitch in this chapter, ohmygod.
> 
> If you see any errors, please tell me so I can fix it.
> 
> Please don't hesitate to comment, I love talking to you guys <3
> 
> Also, follow my Instagram: @WorkingStation

|•|Ending Previous Chapter|•|

Since he met his new butler, he knew things wouldn't be the same anymore. He had been thinking about the future more. He didn't see his father in his future plans, but his butler. Not as a butler anymore, but as a husband and father from some lovely adopted children in a nice cozy house as one happy family. No worries, no sadness, just happiness. That's what Ciel would want. He wanted to have fun with him, joke around with him, laugh with him, cry with him, share secrets with him, grow old with him. He wanted everything with him, because it felt like, with him, he was invinsible and no one could stop them from doing anything. And he would want it to last for as long as possible. 

|•|Chapter 8|•|

"Young master, it's time to rise." said Sebastian cheerfully as he opened the curtains. It was like he forgot all of 'the bathroom incident' already.

"What time is it?" responded Ciel as he rubbed his eyes, getting used to the light.

"It's half past three. Lady Elizabeth arrived half an hour ago. I've told her that you were tired and took a nap."

Ciel sat up slowly. The pain in his ass, lower back, arms and legs were killing him. He looked over at his nightstand to see some pills and a glass of water.

"I figured some painkillers would come in handy."

Ciel took the pills in his hands, put them into his mouth and washed them away with water. He sighed and stared at the ground, still trying to process everything that had happened. He was still tired, but not as tired as before.

"Master, how are you feeling?"

Ciel kept staring at the ground with big eyes as he responded to his worried butler.

"I'm fine. Just a bit sore, though."

This was the point where Ciel was daring to look over to his butler. He saw that he still had the black eye from his father. It had even darkened. And the cut in his neck had swollen. Although it wasn't deep enough to hit a crucial vein, it did bleed a little.

"What happened to your eye? What did the others ask? And your neck-"

Sebastian smiled and touched his black eye gently, trying not to put pressure on it.

"Your father was quite mad at me, this morning in the bathroom. I didn't try to dodge his punches, they weren't threatening in any way. He others asked what had happened, because a Phantomhive servant shouldn't walk around with bruises like that, so I told them that there were some guard issues."

Ciel nodded once again, taking another sip from his water.  
"What did you and father talk about in the bathroom when I was sent away?"

Sebastian sighed.

"He told me what a disgusting piece of meat I was for treating you like that. He threw punches at me and he kicked me a couple of times. Then he had the twisted idea to punish you in some way, using me. He told me the plan: He'd handcuff you and he would punish you until you begged for him to stop. He never told me about me being pounded into. That was a complete surprise. He ordered me to do it. I wouldn't want to do it if it wasn't an order. I can't resist an order."

"I know. That's why I forgave you."

"Something like this couldn't be forgiven, young master. It's traumatising and so, so wrong. Your father literally ordered me to join the rape. He literally said to make you yell. To make you suffer. To make you cry out and beg for us to stop. That isn't something that could ever be forgiven."

Ciel sighed. He hated his father at this point. If Ciel could choose, he'd let Vincent die in a fire.

The younger grabbed his butler's tie and pulled him closer to him. Because Ciel was laying in his bed, Sebastian had to bow a little. When Sebastian opened his mouth to say something, Ciel crashed his mouth on his butler's for a loving kiss. That took Sebastian totally off guard. Their lips didn't move, no tongues were used, it was just a lovely kiss. Ciel pulled away after 5 seconds to see Sebastian standing there, confused.

"Young master, what was that for? You should hate me, you should scold me, you shou-"

"No, Sebastian. It wasn't your fault. You did your job and you're not to blame. I'm able to forgive you, because I have to admit.. I can't stop thinking about you. I have completely fallen for you in just two days."

Sebastian still stood there like a schoolgirl who just kissed their crush. He never had emotions like this in his whole life. 

He smiled. He was glad Ciel told him the truth. 

"Let's get you dressed, young master. Thanks for telling me."

Ciel sat up with his legs dangling at the side. Sebastian pulled his nightshirt over the younger's head, exposing his skinny, white chest with hickeys all over the place. The only thing what was still somewhat normal were the boy's nipples, which weren't touched throughout the whole 'bathroom incident'.

Ciel caught Sebastian staring at his chest. He just laughed at it.

"Like what you see, daddy?"

Sebastian snapped out of his thoughts, took a white undershirt and pulled it over the younger's head.

"Of course, always. You're the most gorgeous person I've ever seen and I can't seem to ever look away from you."

Sebastian pulled a white undershirt over the younger's head, buttoning it quickly. Ciel watched as he tried to find out how to button the damned thing. 

Sebastian took Ciel's hands and lead him off of the bed. Sebastian tugged down Ciel's underwear and turned around to pick up a new one.

"It's fine to touch me, daddy." Ciel said with a smirk. He didn't even care about what happened in the bathroom earlier. The only thing he cared about right now was Sebastian on his knees right before him, and Ciel standing there without any pants on. What a lovely sight.

Sebastian turned back to face Ciel and out the fresh underwear on the bed.

"Baby, lady Elizabeth has already arrived. Don't let me do something we'll regret later."

"Daddy, don't be like that. It's totally fine, trust me." Ciel responded while he took Sebastian's hand in his and placed it on his soft member. 

"See? Nothing to fear. Nothing wrong with this, right?"

Ciel curled Sebastian's fingers around his member. He could see that Sebastian didn't know what to do with this situation. He didn't know if he should give in for just a moment, or to stop. Ciel just wanted Sebastian to touch him once again today. He guided Sebastian's hand up and down, making him moan slightly.

"Mmh- Like that, daddy! Come on, I know you want to."

Sebastian pulled his hand back, making Ciel whimper.

"As much as I absolutely adore you, I can't. Lady Elizabeth is waiting for you and you still aren't fully rest as far as I can see."

Ciel sighed sadly. He really longed for Sebastian's touch. The butler could see that.

"Fine. Tonight, not now."

"Hmpf, you better let me top then." Ciel responded while looking as serious as possible, making Sebastian chuckle.

"Sure."

"Wha- Wait really?"

"I mean, if you really want to, then sure. I must say, it's not as easy as it seems."

Ciel almost jumped from excitement. He always wanted to experience being top. He wanted to know how it felt. Although he wasn't anywhere near being big, he still wanted to try. Right now, he had the biggest smile on his face.

"But tonight, okay? Not now. Do you think you can handle yourself until tonight?"

"Yes! Everything for you, daddy!"

"Good. Let's get you dressed." Said Sebastian while he smiled as well. He enjoyed seeing Ciel being so happy.

Sebastian put the fresh underwear on Ciel, put his pants on, a jacket, so on so forth until he was fully dressed and ready for the day.

Ciel gave a hug to Sebastian, thanking him. He was totally out of character.

"Baby, you do have to act like nothing is going on, okay? We wouldn't want anyone finding out about us."

"Mhmm, that's okay."

Ciel let go, Sebastian opened the door and Lizzy stormed into the room, hugging Ciel and swinging him around.

"Ciiieeeeell! I missed you so much!" said Lizzy as she still swung the boy around.

"Elizabeth, please. I'm still tired and I wouldn't want to snap at you."

Lizzy let Ciel go and took his hand.

"How many times do I have to say that you have to call me Lizzy?"

Rachel almost ran through the door, telling Lizzy to hold on and wait until Ciel is fully dressed. When Rachel reached the door, she leaned against the frame, panting from the running. She knew that it wasn't appropiate for women to run, but she did it anyway.

"Oh.. You're dressed.. Good.. Good morning sweety." said Rachel between pants as she walked over to Ciel to give him a kiss on his forehead like she always used to do when he woke up.

"There wouldn't be enough room for everyone to stay here. I suggest we go to the living room to talk further." said Sebastian. Everyone agreed and walked out of the room, to the livingroom, where Vincent was already talking with Angelina, also known as Madam Red. She arrived as well. They both looked at the crowd as they walked in. Madam Red stood up, opening her arms.

"There is my little nephew! Come here and give your aunt a hug!"

Ciel smiled and walked over to his aunt to give her a big ol' hug. He liked his aunt. She always seemed happy. How she did it, Ciel didn't know.

"Ciel, I want to show you the new dresses and shoes I got!" said Lizzy cheerfully as she pulled him with her. Sebastian laughed it off and got back to the kitchen to prepare some snacks. Not long after, Vincent walked in.

"What did you tell Ciel this morning? He's awfully happy and is sickens me." said Vincent quietly. Sebastian could hear he was annoyed about it. Sebastian just turned around like he didn't know anything about it.

"I did as told. I woke him up and dressed him. Nothing else." said Sebastian while smirking, knowing what happened when he woke Ciel up. Vincent growled and pulled Sebastian's tie.

"Listen up, Michaelis. You better not mock me or I'll kick you out and make sure that you won't get a job ever again. I'll go to the police and tell them that you are a child molester. Is that what you want?" Vincent said angrily, letting go of his tie. Sebastian still smirked, not even caring about what Vincent said.

"You have no proof. If they're planning on looking for proof, you'll go to jail as well. You can't go to the police. And I'm sure that if they ask the young master, that he'll stand on my side and not yours."

Vincent tried to throw a punch at Sebastian's face, but the butler stopped the hand without any difficulty. He just smiled while Vincent got more angry every second.

"I'll hire new servants. You better pack your stuff and leave tomorrow. You say you goodbyes to everyone, I don't want to see you again." That was the last thing Vincent said before he walked out of the room. Sebastian just went on with the food, and when he was done, he served it.

•~~|Like Father, Like Butler|~~•

"Well? What did father tell you?" asked Ciel as Sebastian was unbuttoning Ciel's jacket, letting it slide over his shoulders. He remembered what he promised Ciel.

"He told me to pack my stuff and that I had to be gone by tomorrow. He wanted to hire new servants." 

"That's stupid, he ordered you. It wasn't your fault."

"I know. I guess he's mad at me because you prefer me over your father. He's possessive and he doesn't want to lose you."

"And I don't want to lose you. If he really fires you and sends you away, I'll go with you." Ciel responded as Sebastian unbuttoned the younger's shirt slowly. Sebastian leaned forward, kissing Ciel's chest.

"You really don't have to. You've got everything you want over here. I really can't offer much if you go with me. Your family needs you an-"

"I don't care if my family needs me. I need you. I want to go with you if you have to leave. I don't care what my family thinks. We could leave before dawn, so my parents don't know that we left."

"So basically we're on a runaway together after three days of me being here. How romantic." said Sebastian as he started to laugh. Ciel couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Shut up, I'm being serious here." said Ciel while he's laughing as well. They both stopped laughing and went on. Sebastian started to unbutton the younger's pants, tugging it down while the younger sat on the bed.

"Then we better enjoy our last night here, shouldn't we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma let Ciel top, lmao.


	9. One Night Left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEMECIEL  
> SEMECIEL  
> SEMECIEL  
> CIELTOPS  
> CIELTOPS  
> CIELTOPS  
> AYEEEEE
> 
> If you see any errors, please tell me so I can fix it!
> 
> And please, don't hesitate to comment. I love talking to you guys :)
> 
> FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM: @WorkingStation

|•| Ending Previous Chapter |•|

"So basically we're on a runaway together. How romantic." said Sebastian as he started to laugh. Ciel couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Shut up, I'm being serious here." said Ciel while he's laughing as well. They both stopped laughing and went on. Sebastian started to unbutton the younger's pants, tugging it down while the younger sat on the bed.

"Then we better enjoy our last night here, shouldn't we?"

|•| Chapter 9 |•|

Ciel placed his hands on Sebastian's, remembering he had permission to top this time. He was in control this time, which he always wanted to try. His father wouldn't let him, but Sebastian really didn't mind.

Sebastian smiled, knowing what Ciel tried to say. He sat on the bed, waiting for Ciel's next move, but the boy didn't know what to do. He experienced being bottom so many times, you'd expect him to know the basics of being top, but he didn't. He just stood there, blushing, making Sebastian chuckle.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll tell you how it's done. Come over here." said Sebastian as he took Ciel's hand, lead him on front of him and laid his hands on Sebastian's pants. The butler knew that Ciel never learned to button and unbutton things, so he helped him with that, while he held his hands.

Ciel wanted to tug Sebastian's pants down, but Sebastian lead the hands to his chest, unbuttoning his coat and undershirt, exposing Sebastian's chest and stomach. He had the kind of abs that made Ciel completely melt. The younger put his hands on Sebastian's stomach, feeling them. He absolutely adored his abs.

Sebastian let his coat and undershirt slide off of his shoulders and brought Ciel's left hand closer to his left nipple and his head closer to his right nipple. Ciel began to suck and pinch on both nipples as his right hand trailed down into Sebastian's pants, cupping his balls.

"Mmh- Like that." moaned Sebastian as his hands combed through Ciel's hair while he was watching the younger work his nipples.

Ciel felt Sebastian's member growing when he held it. That made Ciel happy, he didn't know if he was doing it right. Ciel stopped sucking. Instead, he started to suck on his butler's neck. While he was searching for his butler's 'sweet spot', he tugged down Sebastian's pants a little so he could rub him more easily. And that was exactly what he did.

Ciel felt his member erect as well. He enjoyed this a lot, but not as much as he enjoyed being a bottom. He couldn't fully judge on this yet, he still wasn't finished.

Sebastian brushed Ciel off of him and went to sit on his knees right in front of him. Ciel looked at Sebastian, knowing what he was about to do. Sebastian took his master's growing member in his mouth and started to suck.

"Nnh- Haa.. G-god m-more!" said Ciel as he gripped his butler's hair and thrusted into his mouth a little. He didn't dare to thrust harder, because he didn't want to hurt his butler in any way, shape or form.

Sebastian took his little member out of his mouth, and started to suck on his balls and rubbed him as well. Sebastian looked straight into the boy's eyes. That almost sent Ciel over the edge.

To Ciel, Sebastian was the absolute best. He was the most handsome, caring, smart, and sexy man Ciel had ever seen in his thirteen years of his life. In only two days time, Ciel already loved the man to the moon and back. He was literally the man of his dreams.

Sebastian laid Ciel on the bed and hovered above him. He took Ciel's little 4 inch member and lined it up with himself before slowly sitting down on it, making Ciel gasp.

Sebastian began to push himself up, and gently went back down, letting Ciel get used to the motion.

"Mmh-"

"How does it feel, baby?"

"I-It feels- Nnh- It feels good!"

"That's good."

Sebastian leaned downward a little, hurting his shoulders and his neck, just to give the younger a kiss as he sped up his bouncing, muffling Ciel's moans. The younger began to like it a little more, but he still prefered to bottom. Sebastian guided one of Ciel's hands to his own cock, letting Ciel jerk it. He was careful with his bounces not to hurt the boy, since he was so tall and heavy compared to the younger.

"Haah- D-daddy I want m-more.."

"You're dominant, baby. I can't really do much."

"W-what do I do?"

"Thrust upwards in time with my bounces, it should work."

Sebastian began bouncing a little slower, so Ciel was actually able to thrust in time with Sebastian. Once Ciel was used to it, Sebastian sped up again and so did Ciel.

"Come on, baby. Mmh- You're doing great."

"N-no I can't.. Mhh- I can't-"

Poor Ciel couldn't keep up with Sebastian's bounces. 

Sebastian got off of him and laid on his back, legs wide open. Ciel crawled inbetween them, lined himself up and pushed in. The feeling made him shiver, he had all the control now.

Ciel didn't do anything as he was trying to process all of this. Sebastian let him be for just a moment, until it took too long for him.

"Baby, this isn't difficult. Pull out until just the tip is in, then ram back in as hard as you can without hurting yourself."

Ciel took a big breath in, pulled out until just his tip is in, then he exhaled, slamming in as hard as he can, making Sebastian moan a little. That made Ciel happy. He tried repeating it, but everytime he tried to pull out, his hips couldn't slam back in so hard.

"Daddy I can't-"

"Yes baby you can. I'll help you."

Sebastian went to lay on a really uncomfortable position, just to be able to grab Ciel's ass. The younger jolted a little, but still went on. Every time Ciel thrusted into Sebastian, the butler pulled Ciel's lower body towards him so he pushes in harder. Ciel managed to thrust faster with Sebastian's help. That's what he did. He groaned and panted from all the exercise, Sebastian moaned but they actually forgot that they had to keep this all quiet. This new experience of being top was awesome for Ciel, but he couldn't enjoy it for too long. He was about to come already.

"D-daddy I'm gonna- Hah- I'm gonna-"

"Oh my, already?" responded Sebastian while chuckling. He found it absolutely adorable how Ciel acted. He wanted to be dominant to much, but at the same time he couldn't stop showing his submissive side.

"Sh-shut up." said Ciel while blushing, looking away.

"Baby look at me. You're adorable. If you're gonna come, then come. I can't stop you."

Ciel breathed heavily as he leaned forward to give Sebastian a kiss. Throughout the kiss, Ciel tried so hard not to break it as he came inside his butler, making him moan as well. The older wasn't even near coming, though. Ciel pulled out, panting. He was tired already.

"Mm- That was nice." said Ciel while yawning and stretching. 

"Oh, you're not done yet. A real man comes twice." Sebastian said while smiling as he sat up to give Ciel another kiss. A quick one. Then he planted kisses on his neck, collarbone, chest, stomach all the way down to his little member. Sebastian began sucking the little dick again, and it went up quickly. Sebastian didn't even do much for it.

"Mmh- Daddy.. Hah"

"Want another round of being top?"

"Hmm- Y-yeah.."

Sebastian licked from the younger's balls all the way over the shaft to the head, took it all in again and started bobbing his head. Ciel held himself up with one hand, gripping Sebastian's hair with the other hand. The younger was still hovering over his butler.

"Haah.. Hmm-"

"Mmh- Fuck you're beautiful" whispered Sebastian, and he started to suck again. He tried really hard not to lose control, he was about to take over and let loose everything he's got, but he doesn't want it because he promised. It's really hard to keep that promise.

"D-daddy g-get off- Haah!"

Sebastian violently grasped Ciel's soft ass, making the younger moan a little louder. Again, the younger was close. He didn't even do anything.

"D-daddy get o-off! You're g-gonna make me come already!"

Sebastian snapped out of this faze in his head, gaining his selfcontrol again. He stopped sucking and unhanded Ciel's ass. He inched his face closer to the younger's and gave him a little kiss.

"I'm sorry to say that we have limited positions. I'm too tall for the rest in comparison to you."

"That's okay." said Ciel. He was sad about it, but he understood. If they actually tried the other positions, it would turn into a game of twister. It would be funny, but not for now.

Ciel laid Sebastian down sideways, lifting one leg up. He angled himself right and then pushed in. He actually felt like Sebastian was tighter this way.

Once Ciel was completely in, he started to thrust, earning little gasps and moans from the older. That made Ciel happy, once again.

He started thrusting harder, faster as he gained more control over his hips. He gained speed and strength as he was getting close. Every time Ciel thrusted, he thrusted harder, faster, making Sebastian moan louder and louder. Even though Ciel wasn't anywhere near being as big as an adult, it still felt great.

"D-daddy I-I-"

"Nnh- B-baby, t-then do it."

Ciel thrusted a couple of times before pulling out and standing up.

"On your knees, open wide and stick your tongue out."

Sebastian smiled as he heard those words roll out of his master's mouth. Oh, he enjoyed this so much. It made him almost laugh how badly Ciel wanted to do this. The most funniest part was that he showed his submessive side all the way until now. As if there was a switch in his head that was turned.

Sebastian got on his knees, on the ground. He smiles while opening wide, sticking out his tongue. He looked straight at Ciel and Ciel looked back.

The younger started jerking himself off, until a point where his own rubs were getting sloppy and slow. That was the moment where Sebastian took over. He grabbed the younger's member and rubbed it harshly, quickly, making the younger cry out. It felt amazing. All of this felt amazing. He still prefered being bottom, but both felt extremely good.

Sebastian kept rubbing and angled his mouth just before the tip. He wanted to taste the younger once more. God, how much he liked the taste of little Ciel. 

With a few more fast rubs, Ciel cried out for his daddy, for Sebastian. Sebastian caught almost all of it. He missed some of it, landing on his cheeks. He wasn't able to catch it all, since a lot came out this time.

Ciel loosened his grip on Sebastian's hair as he continued panting. He was blushing and sweating, but to his horror, Sebastian still didn't come.

"Wh- Why.."

Ciel put his hands in front of his face to hide his blush. He was embarrassed, because he wasn't able to let Sebastian come like this. It made him really, really sad.

"Baby, please, don't cover your face. Let me see your beautiful eyes- There you are."

Sebastian gently pulled Ciel's hands away, exposing his face with a dark-pink shade on his cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry I wasn't able to finish you, I'm so, so sorry." said Ciel as he wanted to hide his face again. Sebastian held his hands, stopping him from doing that.

"Baby, I loved it. I really did, but I'm difficult sometimes. Not many people can satisfy me like you do. Believe me, I'm close. You're only one who managed to do that." responded Sebastian as he looked deeply into the youngers eyes. He spoke the truth. Not one human being had satisfied him like Ciel did. That wasn't a lie at all. 

Ciel smiled. He felt special about this. The idea of him being the only one Sebastian would want made him blush. When Sebastian stood up, Ciel got on his knees, taking Sebastian's cock in his hands, rubbing it.

"Mmh- Wha-"

"Shut up, I want to make you come too."

Ciel took the tip in his mouth, sucking on it. He looked into Sebastian's eyes as he took in more and more. He wanted to see his expression. He wanted to see what he looked like when he came. Once Ciel took in a little more, he started to bob his head, making Sebastian gasp. Not much was needed, he was already at the edge. He tried holding it in as long as possible, since he wanted to enjoy this as long as possible. 

"B-baby- fuck you're beautiful."

Sebastian started unknowingly thrusting into Ciel's mouth. Ciel used one hand to rub the remaining part of Sebastian's large cock, and the other hand to massage his balls. 

"Nnh- Baby, I'm close.. Hmm- Get off-"

Ciel started to suck more, bobbed his head faster and rubbed faster, tightening his grip. Sebastian gripped Ciel's hair, and came right into his mouth, groaning loudly. Ciel's mouth was completely stuffed and some leaked out. He swallowed all of it. He liked the taste of his butler. He wiped his mouth and stood up to kiss his butler deeply. Sebastian's tongue rolled over Ciel's, tasting himself. Unfortunately, the kiss didn't take too long. Both were panting, and Ciel was tired. They both pulled away, smiling.

Sebastian took some freshly washed underwear, put it on Ciel and then took a long nightshirt. Ciel stopped him right there.

"I don't want that. Can I have your undershirt?"

Sebastian smiled, folded the long nightshirt and placed it back. He took his undershirt from the ground, pulled the younger's arms through the sleeves and buttoned it. He looked absolutely adorable in that shirt that was way too big for him.

Sebastian laid him down in his bed, tucking him in and wished him goodnight with a kiss on his forehead. He pulled on his pants and buttoned his coat. It looked silly without his undershirt.

"Woah, stop that right there."

Sebastian turned around, looking confused.

"You're just gonna leave me here?"

"My lord, I have a bunch of chores to d-"

"You're just like my father!" Ciel sighed. "You're just like him, aren't you? Go. Go and do your stupid work. Leave me alone in the dark like my father does! Of course your stupid work is more important than me. Fine. I should've known tha-"

Sebastian walked over to Ciel to put his hands over his mouth. He couldn't believe what he just heard. It made his heart shatter.

"Baby, don't ever say that. I love everything about you. Believe me when I say this. Please, never say that again."

Ciel sighed. He had calmed down a little, but he still didn't believe it.

"Prove it."

At this point, Ciel was sitting with his back leaning onto the wall. Sebastian sat right in front of Ciel. He gently took his chin in his hands, staring into his eyes. He kissed both of them.

"These are the most beautiful I've ever seen. And this one is the most adorable." said Sebastian as he kissed the younger's nose gently. He put his thumb on the younger's lowerlip, playing a little with it. He wanted to kiss them so badly, but he wouldn't because he knew that his little boy was really mad at him.

"These are the most wonderful lips I've ever kissed."

Sebastian slid his hand over the younger's neck full with marks and bruises, making the younger shiver. 

"It's a shame that it's so bruised. Your neck is nice and skinny." he trailed his hand lower until he reached the younger's belly.

"You're nice and skinny. You're figure is absolutely perfect. It seems like it doesn't matter how much you eat. You're always skinny."

Ciel bit his lip as Sebastian's hand trailed lower, brushing over Ciel's crotch.

"You aren't too small for your age. You can bring me to the edge. You can make me lose my selfcontrol. You're the only one who can do that."

Sebastian's hands travelled behind Ciel. The older forced his hands under Ciel's butt, getting a good grip on it, making Ciel squeek a little.

"And you have the finest ass I've ever seen and touched. You're nice and tight, and it makes me crazy. I love spending every second with you. Every minute seems like an eternity, and I'm glad it's like that."

Sebastian let go of Ciel's ass, laying his hands on his lap. Ciel was blushing this entire time.

Sebastian's hands brushed over Ciel's legs.

"These legs are perfect. When I was younger, I used to be so jealous of these kind of legs."

Ciel smiled. He wasn't used to having compliments. It felt weird hearing it from someone he absolutely loves, but it felt good. And the best part was: Sebastian never looked away from his eyes.

Ciel saw he wasn't lying. His eyes didn't show any regret or a sign he was lying, this was great. Ciel felt happy again. He sighs happily, believing everything the butler said.

"Finish your work quickly, okay?" said Ciel as he laid down. Sebastian shook his head. After all of this, he didn't want to work again. He wanted to stay with his Ciel. Why would he want to work anyway? Vincent basically fired him. Sebastian almost seems like a workaholic when he's like this. He decided to retire for now. He should think about where to go if they get kicked out.

"You have a point. I'll retire for the day. Do you wish to stay with you?"

"Yes."

Sebastian took off his shoes and coat, lifted the blanket and laid next to Ciel. The younger immediatly wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist, laying as close to him as possible. Once Sebastian heard little snores from his master, he whispered to himself.

"I absolutely adore you, my lord."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for long chapters, I guess?


	10. Once Upon A Dream (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for confusing shit.
> 
> If you see any errors, please tell me so I can fix it!
> 
> Please, don't hesitate to leave a comment. I love talking to you guys :)
> 
> FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM: @WorkingStation

|•| Ending Previous Chapter |•|

Sebastian took off his shoes and coat, lifted the blanket and laid next to Ciel. The younger immediatly wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist, laying as close to him as possible. Once Sebastian heard little snores from his master, he whispered to himself.

"I absolutely adore you, my lord."

|•| Chapter 6 |•|

Ciel opened his eyes. He didn't expect to awake in this area... It didn't look like his bedroom at all. He was outside, in the grass, and it was still midnight. The grass was a little wet because of the dew. This was a warm winter, for once. Normally the winters were white and snowy. The full moon was shining brighly at the sky, along with lots and lots of stars. Ciel liked it. He liked the look of the stars, the moon.. Of space. It made him calm down.

He stood up, laid his hands behind his head and stroked to the front to remove the grass that could possibly be stuck in his hear. He always gated that when that happens. The grass would just tickle his head and it would get annoying because he couldn't find that one piece of grass.

But he felt something on his head. Two things, actually. They were fuzzy, and when he brushed over them he felt waves or pleasure run over his spine. He quickly removed his hands from his head, standing there in complete shock.

Were those ears?!

This was complete horror for him. He felt something touch the back of his leg, so he turned. He had to keep in a screetch.

There was a tail. A fluffy one.

He still didn't believe it. He looked around him, looking for something that could reflect his appearance. He saw a little lake in the near distance, so he walked over there. He looked, he gasped and he held his hand in front of his mouth.

He had cat ears and a tail. Oh, how he wanted to cry, to yell, to scream.. He would do anything to get rid of these cat-like features. 

He took the tail in his hands. He wanted to squish it, just to see if it was real. But he took it in his hands, and another wave of pleasure crawled over his back, but when he squished it..

"Nnh- Hahh.."

He instantly let go of his tail and put both his hands in front of his mouth. Why did it feel so good to touch his ears and tail? Why were those so sensitive?

There was one thing Ciel instantly knew, he could clearly see in the dark now, somehow. He recognised the environment, he recognised the order the trees were standing, he recognised the puddles along with the fallen trees... He remembered it all. It wasn't far away from his house. Maybe a ten minute walk from here. He always enjoyed walking along this path. Ciel didn't get outside a lot when he was younger, and if he went outside he'd always walk along this path with his mother and father. That was before the time his father used him for his own advantage.

He was surprised he wasn't allergic to himself. That was quite a shocker. Normally he would stay away from the cats like they were the devil. 

How would his parents react to him having a tail with ears? Even more important, how would Sebastian react? Would he still love Ciel, even though he has these cat-like features, or would he absolutely dispise him now. He hoped not, but he feared it anyways.

There was one way to find out, wasn't there?

With lots of hesitation, he began to walk towards his manor. Every step felt like a chore to the little neko. Slowly but surely, he got closer to the manor. With every step, he had more questions to himself.

How would the others react? Would they kick him out? Wouldn't Sebastian like him anymore? Or would it be he opposite, where his father would lock him up and use him whenever he wants? Would Sebastian use him because he was part cat? What would Ciel do about it? What could he possibly do to get rid of these awful ears and hideous tail? Where did they even come from in the first place? 

He saw his house in the distance. He felt his heartbeat in his throat and head, he could feel his blood rushing through his veins. He felt his muscles warming up, he felt very concentrated, focused. He felt like he was ready to fight. He was filled with adrenalin.

~Step~

*Thump Thump*

~Step~

*Thump Thump*

Once he reached the door, he started sweating and breathing heavily. Negative thoughts echoed through his head and he was about to cry. He felt like fainting. He saw his vision turn into a black spot, expanding. He tried calming hinself down, which kind of worked. He collected all his will and courage to knock on the door.

He counted to ten.

He inhaled.

He knocked.

He exhaled.

He waited.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait for too long. After a good ten seconds, his loyal butler Sebastian opened the door, looking down at him with a confused, but overjoyed expression. He stepped aside without saying anything, and Ciel walked in. He looked around to see that everything was cleaner than ever. There was more furniture, which Ciel didn't know until now.

Ciel turned around to face his butler, who was blushing like a little schoolgirl, looking at him with this overjoyed expression. They looked at eachother for some time, without saying anything. Ciel was about to explode. He was the one who broke the silence.

"S-Sebastian, please say something! Anything! I can't handle this anymore." said Ciel as he turned towards the front door to walk out again. The tears stung in his eyes, his heart ached and his throat was sore. Sebastian quickly stood in front of him, wrapping his arms around the young neko.

"You're absolutely breathtaking, my lord." said Sebastian almost without a sound, but because of those ears, Ciel could hear it clearly. Sebastian reached his hand out to pet him, to tickle his cat-ear. Once he did that, Ciel started to purr slightly and nuzzled into Sebastian's chest.

"Rrr- P-please s-stop."

Sebastian ignored him and brought his other hand down to grab his tail. He wrapped his hand around it and brushed down on the length, making Ciel jolt and moan.

"S-Seba- Hahh- P-Please- Nnh- S-Sebastian p-please, stop."

Sebastian ignored him once again, kissing his forehead as he sped up, saying how adorable Ciel is. Ciel clawed Sebastian's coat, moaning once again.

"S-Sebastian I-I order you- Aahn- I order you to s-stop."

"No, baby. You left me here without saying anything. You have been a naughty boy for leaving your daddy here alone in this house, haven't you?"

Ciel gasped and let 'Sebastian' go. He didn't sound like Sebastian anymore. The young neko looked up, just to see that not Sebastian was standing there, but Vincent.

"F-father.. H-how did you-"

"Answer me. You were a naughty boy for leaving your dear daddy like that, weren't you?" responded Vincent as he walked closer. Ciel walked backwards, scared of this whole scenario.

"B-but Sebastian is my daddy, I've told you before."

Vincent laughed as he walked closer.

"After he left you? Don't let me laugh. You told me that he didn't love you anymore. He told you that he only used you when he desired, that he even sold you twice because he didn't want to work for money. You came crawling back to your dear father, asking for forgiveness. Of course, because I'm a good parent, I forgave you, but not without your punishment."

Vincent pushed Ciel against the wall, and Ciel closed his eyes, ready for what's about to happen. He certainly knew that is wasn't going to be good. Because of all the stress, he let tears drop down.

"F-father please don't-"

"Baby, what's wrong, why are you crying?"

Ciel opened his eyes, just to see the worried face of his butler staring back at him.

Has he gone mad?

"S-Sebastian.."

Sebastian let Ciel go and still looked at him in horror.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

Ciel was 101% confused. He had no idea what was going on, and it messed with his head.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"You haven't called me by my name in years." whispered Sebastian back, which confused Ciel even more.

"Sebastian, what are you talking about, what's happing? Why do I have this.." said Ciel as he pointed to his ears and tail. He wanted the confusion to end as quickly as possible.

"Great, another attack." mumbles Sebastian to himself. He lead Ciel to a chair. Ciel sat down and Sebastian took a chair, put it in front of Ciel, sat down and took the neko's hands.

"Baby, look at your hands."

Ciel looked down at his hands, to see two rings. A silver ring with a saphire on the thumb of his right hand, and some sort of weddingsring on his ringfinger of the same hand.

"Your parents died in a fire on your fourteenth birthday, leaving this ring for you. With the money you got, we renovated the building, living here. We hired three stupid-ass servants, and we got married on your eighteenth birthday. Because of that, we got targeted. There was nothing left, but to change you."

"Change me into what?"

"You don't remember anything, do you? Turning you into a demon, which had some.. Side effects."

"excUSE ME?" yelled Ciel as he stood up in shock. Why couldn't he remember any of this? Sebastian's caramelbrown eyes turned into a pink-red-ish color with a slit pupil.

"Y-you.."

"Baby, please not again. We went over this before-"

"NO! YOU'RE A MONSTER!"

Sebastian stood up and grabbed the younger's arms, trying to calm him down.

"Baby, let me explai-"

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" yelled the young neko as he pushed the older away.

"I trusted you with my heart and soul. You never told me this. Why would I trust you now, YOU ANIMAL! YOU MONSTER, FILTHY BEAST!"

Ciel wanted to run away from him. He ran to the door, opening it and running into the woods. He didn't stop, he kept running and running. He felt his asthma building up but he didn't care. He kept running until a point where he couldn't anymore. He leaned onto a tree, trying to breathe. It felt like he was breathing through a straw. He saw someone running towards him. A guy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Dad? What happened! Here!" said the boy as he gave a bag. Ciel put the bag over his mouth and breathed, until he felt that he had calmed down a little.

"Sorry, what did you call me?" asked Ciel to the boy. He seemed just as old as Ciel was.

"I called you dad.. As in father. You're my father. Do you have another attack?"

"Excuse me? I don't even know you.."

Things were getting even more confusing.

"You're my father. My mother is called Elizabeth, do you remember her? I'm your son, Alois. Mom told me you went back to her when you divorsed with Sebastian to find some comfort. She hasn't seen you since you left with Sebastian. After three years you got divorsed with him. So.. Here I am, I guess. You left after she found out she was pregnant. She later married a man named Claude, my stepdad."

Ciel shook his head. This couldn't be happening. He was thirteen for fucks sake. He couldn't be married yet, his parents couldn't have died yet, he couldn't be divorsed and he couldn't have a son at the age of thirteen. It wasn't possible.

He started counting. His father died when he was fourteen, he got married at the age of eighteen, got divorsed after three years, which made him twenty-one, plus nine months for Elizabeth's pregnancy, which made him almost twenty-two... And his 'son' looked around the same age as Ciel. Final answer: He was thirty-five.

"N-no.. That's impossible."

Ciel turned around, blinked, but when he opened his eyes, he was back at square one. Sebastian hugging him and telling him how adorable he was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see this, comment 'gay buttsex.'  
> I will probably laugh and that's exactly what I need right now.


	11. Once Upon A Dream (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (In this chapter, I'm adding some toys from the 21st century. Don't be too confused about it, I thought it was time for a little twist. I also saw that I was writing so much sex ohmygod. It's like: chapter sex, normal chapter, chapter sex, normal so on so forth.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any errors, tell me!
> 
> Please don't hesitate to leave comments, I love talking to you guys :).
> 
> This fic is starting to die off, please leave kudo's to keep it alive at least a little bit.
> 
> And follow me on Instagram: @workingstation

"You're my father. My mother is called Elizabeth, do you remember her? I'm your son, Alois. Mom told me you went back to her when you divorsed with Sebastian to find some comfort. So.. Here I am, I guess. You left after she found out she was pregnant. She later married a man named Claude, my stepdad."

Ciel shook his head. This couldn't be happening. He was thirteen for fucks sake. He couldn't be married yet, his parents couldn't have died yet, he couldn't be divorsed and he couldn't have a son at the age of thirteen. It wasn't possible.

"N-no.. That's impossible."

Ciel turned around, blinked, but when he opened his eyes, he was back at square one. Sebastian hugging him and telling him how adorable he was...

|•|Chapter 11|•|

"Oh, I love you so much." said Sebastian as he started petting his head again, brushing over his cat ears, making him shiver. He wasn't going to question it. He knew this wouldn't help him at all. He could just enjoy this moment of getting pet. He hated to admit it, but he liked it very much. So much, that he started purring, making Sebastian chuckle.

"You're such a playful kitten, aren't you?"

Ciel purred once again, nuzzling into Sebastian's chest, savoring the moment. He absolutely loved the feeling of Sebastian petting him.

"Your fur is so soft, and a very nice color. Your tail looks just like some sort of pillow." said Sebastian as he gently took the tail, making Ciel gasp, trying to get out of Sebastian's grip. This felt oddly good for the young neko, and it made him angry.

"You're not running away again, are you?"

Sebastian tightened his grip, gripping Ciel's tail harder and scratched his cat-ear a little harder, making Ciel moan.

"Mmh- No S-Sebas..tian. L-Let me g-go."

Sebastian completely ignored him. Instead, he started stroking his tail as well. And if that wasn't bad enough, Ciel felt himself harden under Sebastian's touch. He didn't want to enjoy this anymore. He just wanted Sebastian to listen to him for once.

"S-Seb- Hahh- Seba-stian s-stop. Mmh- S-stop p-please."

Sebastian smirked as he didn't stop. He was used to this. Everytime Ciel came back home, Sebastian gave him attention. At first, Ciel begs him to stop, but later he can't stop begging for more. Then he leaves and comes back the next day, not remembering any of it.

"S-Sebastian I-I order you-"

"Orders don't stop this, my love. I don't hear your orders anymore. I won't stop anytime soon, so you better stop fighting and give in."

Sebastian continued to scratch his ears and stroke his tail. He planted kisses on his forehead, making Ciel blush. Sebastian stepped back and bowed a little to kiss Ciel's lips. Ciel kept his mouth closed while Sebastian brushed over the youngers lower lip with his tongue, trying to get in. Once that didn't work, Sebastian gripped the tail tightly. Ciel moaned loudly, and with that, Sebastian's tongue entered Ciel's mouth. Their tongues were swirling around one another. Sebastian kissed more roughly, pushing Ciel against the wall. The young neko moaned throughout the kiss. He wanted it. He needed more.

Sebastian pulled away to breathe, and then slammed his lips back on the younger's as he started to unbutton Ciel's coat, leaving his chest exposed. Once Sebastian pinched Ciel's nipples, he jolted up. Sebastian went from kissing the younger's lips to kissing his bruised neck, leaving more marks on there. The older started grinding onto the neko, making the younger shiver of the sensitivity.

"D-daddy m-more."

Sebastian smiled because of his accomplishment. He finally got him over the line. He enjoyed the sounds the little boy made as he got his attention he so desired, but never admitted he wanted. 

Sebastian stopped pinching the younger's nipples to unbutton his pants. He didn't pull them down, but he stuck his hand in there, cupping the younger's balls.

"Mmh- p-please."

Sebastian started trailing his kisses down. He kissed his neck, his collarbone, his chest, his bellybutton all the way down to his pants, that were unbuttoned, but still on. Sebastian didn't tug them of, he just kissed the skin above his pants.

"Mmhn- S-stop teasing m-me."

Sebastian pulled Ciel's pants and underwear down, but he pulled away, letting Ciel stand there against the wall.

"You ran away from me. You'll need a punishment for that, won't you?" said Sebastian as he walked over to the table that had a couple of things on there. Even some toys that Ciel had never seen before. The older took a cockring and a whip. He kneeled down and put the ring around Ciel's erect member. Ciel didn't say a thing. Normally, when this happens, nothing good will happen when he speaks.

"Baby, I need you to turn around and hold your tail for me." whispered Sebastian as he arose to kiss Ciel's forehead. Ciel did as told. He turned around and bent over a little. Sebastian took the whip in his hands, sliding it over Ciel's bare ass.

"I need you to count them for me. Out loud."

Ciel responded with a nod. He had to admit, he liked getting spanked. He deserved it: he had been a naughty boy for running away. At least, that's what Sebastian thought. 

The older slid the end of the whip between Ciel's buttcheeks, brushing over his hole, which made Ciel jolt up.

"I think five will do."

Sebastian angled the whip on his ass once again, just to pull it away so slam it back on there, making the younger cry out. The sound of the whip slamming against his ass could he heard loudly throughout the room. The impact left a little red spot on the younger's ass.

"N-Aah! O-one."

Sebastian slid the whip over the little bruise before pulling it back up, to slam it back down on exactly the same spot.

"Mmh! T-Two!"

Sebastian smirked as he smacked the younger's ass with the whip again. He liked the view of Ciel's muscles tensing to catch the pain. 

"Nnh- T-Three. P-please daddy, s-spank me harder!"

Sebastian leaned forward a little, inching closer to the younger's ear..

"Liking it now?"

Sebastian pushed himself away, aimed his whip on the other buttcheek, and slapped as hard as he could, leaving a purple-red-ish bruise, the shape of the tip of the whip.

"Naaah! F-Fucking hell, y-yes! Four."

"One more." Sebastian cooed back. Ciel didn't want this to end, but he didn't say that. He just played along. He wanted to find out what the other toys were, and what they did.

Sebastian put his arm in the air, preparing to slam again. He slammed down into the younger's ass, creating another ugly bruise. This one bled as well.

"Aaaah! F-Five!"

"That's my little boy. You've done great." said Sebastian as he leaned down to kiss Ciel's back. The younger was shaking from the pain. He had tears in his eyes because it hurt so much, but he liked it. He wanted it to end so bad because of the pain. The pain is almost unbearable and stinging, but yet so damn good. He wanted it to stop, but he would ask for more when giving the chance.

Without Ciel knowing, Sebastian kneeled down, spread the younger's ass and started rimming. Ciel moved forward, not expecting his ass to be invaded by his butler's tongue. Sebastian wrapped one arm around Ciel's lower body to keep him in place, so he could reach deeper.

"Mmh- m-more."

Ciel moved his hips while Sebastian was trying to reach deeper. He didn't rim for too long, after some time he pulled away. The younger let out a whimper as Sebastian walked over to the table to pick up an unknown sextoy. The thing was shaped like a penis, and it had some sort of box on it with some buttons and a twisty thing. Next to the buttons, there were the numbers 1, 2 and 3. (Dildo with a remote, yay to the 19th century)

"You seem like you're completely clueless."

Ciel nodded. He really didn't know what it did, but he wanted to find out. Badly.

Sebastian smiled at the face Ciel made. He could see that the younger was thinking about the toy and what it's supposed to do. Of course, Sebastian knew.

The butler brought the toy to the younger's mouth, flicking the tip between the young neko's lips. Sebastian watched closely as little drops of saliva fell down the length of the toy.

"I need you to suck on it." said Sebastian softly. He was still drawn into the moment. Ciel took the tip in his mouth and started sucking it until it was all wet and lubed up and ready to go. All Ciel knew at this moment was that the toy wasn't nearly as big as Sebastian, and that it was made of pink glass.

Sebastian angled the toy before Ciel's entrance before pushing it in slowly. Ciel gasped and moved his ass backwards to push more in. Once it's halfway in, Sebastian stopped pushing so he could talk.

"So, it seems like you've never seen this before, have you?"

"N-no I h-haven't."

Sebastian smiled.

"We're gonna have so much fun with this one."

Sebastian pushed more of the toy inside the young neko, making him squirm. When the toy was inside as much as possible, Sebastian stepped away. Looking at the desperate face of the young boy.

"D-daddy-"

Sebastian pressed the button with the number one. Ciel almost fell from the sensation of something vibrating softly into his ass, right against his prostate. He never expected this. His knees were bent, and he leaned against the wall as his last saviour to hold himself up.

"Nn- Ahnn- D-Daddy w-what is t-this thing?" said the little neko as he moved his ass in a circular motion in attempt to make it vibrate harder, but of course, that didn't work.

Sebastian smirked as he heard the boy moan and call for him. To Sebastian, it was a cry for more. He pressed the button with the number 2, and the toy began to vibrate harder, making the younger moan louder, making him fall to his knees. The sound of muffled vibrations and the moaning and panting of the younger filled the room.

Sebastian walked towards Ciel, grabbing his waist and pulling him up. Sebastian had to hold the boy, so he didn't fall back down. He felt the young neko shake from the vibrating toy inside him.

Sebastian put Ciel's ass with the back of the toy sticking out to his crotch, pressing against it slightly so it goes a little deeper.

"Nhaah! D-Daddy I need m-more, please!"

Sebastian chuckled and pressed the button 3, letting it vibrate even more. Sebastian slipped his hand down, around the fully erect cock of the young neko, stroking it up and down. The younger cried out, not knowing how to handle so much pleasure.

"Nnh- Haah!"

His hands went from the wall to grabbing his hair, to keeping himself shut and even more places. He didn't know where to leave them.

"My kitten, please place your hands on the wall and relax your muscles a bit more."

"D-Daddy I c-can't t-take it any..m-more!"

"Just bear with it a bit longer."

"Nnh- I-It feels s-so good! Wh-what is this!?"

Sebastian chuckled as he spoke.

"These are daddy's special toys, just for you. But, it seems like you're enjoying this a lot. We could just do this as a replacement for buttsex instead."

Ciel shook his head furiously, saying that he didn't agree. The boy was shaking and crying because it felt so good, but he would never give up the sex he had with the man he loved to much. Never.

"N-no! I-I want Daddy's cock instead!"

"I don't believe you." said Sebastian as he removed his hand from the boy's erection to take something from his backpocket. His hand inched closer to the younger's crotch holding something what looked like a little yellow pillow on top of a thick black stick (Vibrator). He pressed the button and held it under Ciel's balls. Ciel tried to silence himself by gnashing his teeth. The saliva dropped out of his mouth, he was sweating and blushing, but he didn't care. He brought one hand from the wall to his own erection, jerking himself off. Sebastian smiled.

"You're such a naughty kitty, aren't you? You make Daddy so hard." said Sebastian as he started grinding against the back of the toy inside Ciel's ass. The boy moaned a little louder, due to the feeling that something thrusted in and out of him, while vibrating at the same time.

"I-I.. I- Haah! I-I'll always b-be your naughty l-little k-Hnn-kitty, daddy!"

"That's good."

Sebastian began to grind a little harder. He liked the vibrating feeling to his crotch; it made him hard. The way the young neko was squeeling, moaning and calling for him made him hard as well. He knew that Ciel would come soon, but he still wasn't finished with the little boy. His little boy. His little kitten.

"D-daddy!"

"Yes, my little kitten?"

"Nnh- Ahh- I-I want y-you.. ins-inside me!"

"Hmm. We're gonna make a little game out of this." said Sebastian as he continued with grinding and holding the boy up with one hand and while holding the vibrator against the boy's balls with the other hand.

"It'll be simple. Because you're such a good boy, you're gonna play with yourself with these toys, trying to make Daddy lose himself. Sounds good?"

Ciel shook is head once again.

"N-no, I n-need you right n-now, d-daddy p-p-please, I-I'm, I'm s-so c..close, d-daddy please." said Ciel with much difficulty as he was trying to convince Sebastian to fuck him right now. The younger didn't want to play games, but if there was no other way, he would have to play along. 

"Bad little boys need punishments, don't they? Now, play with yourself and make Daddy proud, or else you're getting five more and you won't receive Daddy's cock."

Sebastian gently lowered Ciel onto the ground, knowing that the boy couldn't keep himself up. The older went to sit on a chair, while Ciel turned around to face Sebastian. The younger had all the control. He could control the vibrators and what he did. To him, it was nice to have control, but it was difficult to use everything at once.

Ciel went from sitting on his knees to sitting on his ass, pushing the toy in as far as it could go. The younger felt his insides vibrate along with the toy. From where Sebastian was sitting, it was visible as well. He saw the boy's lower body vibrating a little.

Ciel spread his legs wide, so Sebastian could see everything his little boy was doing. Ciel took the vibrator and held it on the tip of his member. It felt good, but not as good as it felt when it was held under his balls. 

He laid the vibrator on the ground, surprised that it didn't roll away. He lifted his junk, putting the vibrator under there before leaning a bit forward so that his balls were on the vibrating part. He felt like a freaking genius that was getting fucked by all his own inventions.

Sebastian already had a difficult time when the younger put the vibrator under his balls. Now, Ciel also started jerking himself off with his right hand, and stroked his tail with the left hand. All the pleasure was way too much for the young Neko. He closed his eyes, opened his mouth and leaned backwards onto the wall.

"Haah! Aahn! Hmn.. D-Dah- Hahh- D-Daddy! Daddy!" 

Ciel had so much difficulty with talking, that it was almost impossible to complete full sentences. He opened his eyes to see what Sebastian was up to. He saw that Sebastian grabbed his dick through his pants, probably because it hurt. He was close to losing his selfcontrol, Ciel knew. He just needed to do a little more.

He went from sitting on his ass to sitting on his knees, sitting very uncomfortably so he could put a foot over the balls of the toy. He started bouncing up and down on the toy, pretending it to be Sebastian.

"Naah! Nngh! Daddy! Y-You feel s-so good ins-insi..de m-me!"

Sebastian felt something snap inside his head. He was suddenly so focussed on the little boy, observing every single move he made. He followed every single drop of sweat, every facial expression he makes and every muscle that is visible. He saw it all.

"Mmh- D-Daddy fuck me h-harder! M-make it hurt, m-make me bleed, Nnh- make me yours!"

Ciel began bouncing harder, jerking harder, moaning louder, trying to snap Sebastian out of his zone. 

"D-Daddy take me! Take me, I c-can't t-take it anymore!"

Sebastian tried oh so hard to stay where he was. He was so focussed, the pain in his crotch was something he'd like to relieve. He felt like a predator, stalking his prey.

"Daddy, y-you're making me come already, h-hurry up." said Ciel as he almost begs for Sebastian to fuck him right now. This took too long for the younger. He just continued rubbing and bouncing until he felt the knot in his stomach grow and grow, but he couldn't come because of the stupid cockring. He started calling for his daddy, because it hurt so much. He wanted to come so badly.

That's when Sebastian snapped.

He speed-walked over to Ciel to grab him, so he was barely standing up again. The toy quickly slipped out of his hole, leaving him a gasp.

"So you wanna be Daddy's little boy?" said Sebasian while kissing Ciel's sweaty and hot forehead. He unbuckled his pants and slid them down. Ciel went to sit on his knees again so he could blow Sebastian.

Sebastian kept Ciel's head away. Ciel got frustrated, since he was dying to taste Sebastian's flesh.

"Take the toys. I like to see you playing with them."

Ciel took the still turned on vibrator and stuffed it back under his balls, while he repositioned the penis-shaped vibrating toy back to his hole, pushing in. He grabbed Sebastian's thick cock, rubbing it a few times before licking from base to tip, giving it a few licks just to piss Sebastian off.

But Sebastian had gone completely crazy when Ciel came.

Since Sebastian couldn't wait with taking the boy, he simply pulled Ciel off by his hair, laid him on the ground on his belly and spread his ass to do the lubework by himself. He pulled out the vibrating toy and put it aside, so start working the younger's hole. He didn't do that for very long, since he was dying to feel Ciel's tight insides.

Sebastian angled himself right before Ciel's almost unstretched, not lubricated enough entrance, wanting to push in.

"N-No daddy stop! I'm not fully prepared hold o- AAH!"

Sebastian couldn't take it anymore. He pushed in roughly, thrusting his way in. The first drops of blood could already be seen as Sebastian made his way in.

"D-Daddy s-s-stop, i-it hurts!"

Sebastian didn't listen as he grunted loudly, still slamming his hips forward trying to get everything in as quickly as possible.

"D-Daddy, you're h-hurting m-me s-so much, stop!"

Once Sebastian was finally completely in, he breathed heavily. He breathed in and out before roughly grabbing the boy's waist, picking him up, placed him against the wall and started thrusting at a hard and fast pace. So hard, that it felt like Ciel's insides were burning off, were exploding, were gonna burst of all the friction. 

"Daddy y-you're b-being too r-rough, s-stop please!"

The man behind him started chuckling in a low voice. He didn't sound like Sebastian anymore, but like Vincent. The man that abused the little boy for years and years.

"F-father n-no please-"

"I have to train you to listen to me. You're a naughty boy, running away like that. Did you really think that running away and coming back wouldn't be punished? Think again."

Ciel looked back to see that his father had something in his hand. All he could see is that the front was made of some sort of metal.

The young neko heard echoes from Sebastian going through his head. Every time they said the same. 'I love you', 'You're such a good boy', 'You're Daddy's little kitten', 'You're mine.'

"I'm sick of all of this, Ciel."

Vincent pulled his son's hair back, placing the unknown object to his neck. It felt sharp and cold, like a knive. Ciel squirmed while trying to handle the pain from the thrusting from his father.

"And remember who you belong to, my dear slut."

Ciel closed his eyes, expecting the worst. When Ciel heard his father's sentence, he could only think of one man.

Sebastian.

And that's when Vincent slid his son's throat, leaving him bleeding on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The death of a not-so-bachelor-because-he-was-engaaaaaaaged.


	12. A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about putting this story on hiatus. I don't have any motivation to write this anymore whatsoever. I don't know when I'm gonna start this again, but I just simply don't have motivation to write this. Lots of stuff has been going on lately and I just can't.
> 
> I might update other fanfics but I don't know yet. I might only do that once I'm 100% ready to write it.
> 
> I hope you guys understand.

|•|Ending Previous Chapter|•|

"And remember who you belong to, my dear slut."

Ciel closed his eyes, expecting the worst. When Ciel heard his father's sentence, he could only think of one man.

Sebastian.

And that's when Vincent slid his son's throat, leaving him bleeding on the ground.

|•|Chapter 12|•|

"Ciel, wake up! Baby please!"

Sebastian shook the younger by his shoulders, attempting to wake him up. Ciel had been twisting and turning, sweating and screaming in his dreams, but suddenly it stopped. Sebastian wanted to awake the younger, hugging him, calming him down and telling him it was all a dream.

When Ciel started rubbing his hips on Sebastian's leg is when the older woke up. At first, he smiled, knowing the younger dreamt about him by moaning for his Daddy, but later he became terrified since he started crying for his father to stop. Those weren't begging screams, those were terrified screams.

Ciel gripped his butler's arms, groaning in pain, it seemed like.

"F-father n-no, please-"

This was bad. Really bad. All Sebastian wanted to do right now was to take a bucket of cold water and throw that over Ciel, so he would wake up. Of course, he didn't do that. It went way too far.

He thought if something he could do. Maybe it worked?

"Ciel, I love you. You're such a good boy, you're Daddy's little kitten. You're mine, remember that, please."

Sebastian looked at Ciel's face. He looked like he was in so much pain, it looked like he was so terrified.

Ciel's eyes flew open, gasping for air. His own hands flew to his neck to feel around if the cut really did happen or not. He was still sobbing. Once he realised it was all just a dream, he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist, stuffing his face in the older's bare chest and just cried. Sebastian placed one hand behind Ciel's head and the other one around Ciel's waist. He kissed the top of Ciel's head and just stayed there, inhaling the scent of the younger's hair.

"Shh, it's okay. It was just a dream. It will be fine." cooed Sebastian to his little boy, trying to calm him down. Instead, the boy just kept sobbing.

"I-I.. It was-s s-so scar-y." said Ciel through his massive sobbing. Sebastian started caressing his back.

"Baby, I need you to calm down. Just do what I do, okay? Here. Big breath in.." said Sebastian as he took a big breath in. Ciel did the same.

"And big breath out." said Sebastian while he exhaled. Ciel did the same. They repeated a couple of times, until they got dizzy.

"Oh jeez I feel like I'm giving birth with all the breathing." said Sebastian as a joke. Ciel laughed.

"You can give birth if the baby mine, if it was possible for a man to get pregnant." said Ciel back.

"Then you would have to give birth."

"Why?"

"Because I normally top."

"Oh yeah."

Both males smiled and layed there for a while. It seemed like hours, but in reality, it was just five minutes. It felt warm and conplete around one another.

"Sorry that I'm asking this, but what exactly did you dream" said Sebastian slowly and gently. He didn't want Ciel to break down into sobbing again. The younger swallowed before speaking.

"Well.. I woke up in a field of grass with cat ears and a tail. I felt them and they were super sensative. I remembered where I was, so I walked home. I opened the door, you started hugging me, you turned into my dad, and dad pushed me against the wall, he turned into you who was hella worried. You told me I haven't called you by your name in years, and that you were some type of demon and had to change me as well, because we were married. So I ran and I found someone in the woods named Alois. He was my son apparently. He told me that we divorsed after four years of being together and that I went back to Lizzy, and then Alois happened. Do you still get it?"

Sebastian nodded, trying to understand as much as possible.

"Then I blinked, and I was back at square one. Then we had some. Very kinky buttsex. There were dick-shaped shaky toys and some sort of shaky pillow on a stick and it felt. So. Amazing. You made me masturbate with those things until you snapped and nearly broke me in two. I begged for you to stop, but then I looked back to see that it was my father and.. And.. And t-then h-he took a kn-knive and s-slid my throat." 

At this point, Ciel was sobbing again. The memory of this dream made him want to throw up.

"Babe, you're save. It was just a dream. No one will harm you, I will protect you, putting my own life at risk."

Ciel smiled, snuggling his head in Sebastian's chest even more. Once the boy calmed down again, Sebastian began to speak.

"So. You already want to get rid of me, since you dreamt about you and me being divorsed? Do you not love me anymore?" mocked Sebastian. He knew how much Ciel loved him. The younger laughed, knowing it was a joke.

"Take your pants off and I'll show you how much I don't love you."

"As much as I do love you, I have to say no-"

"I order you to say yes." said Ciel with a smirk.

"Oh? Playing like that, you dirty little rat. Try me."

"69."

"69?"

"Yes, always with you, Daddy!"

Ciel tried to get Sebastian's belt off, but it didn't work. Sebastian knew. He also knew that it wasn't a good idea to get it on right now, since they had to leave in 10 minutes if Ciel wants to go along.

When Ciel finally understood that he couldn't unbuckle his butler's belt, he started rubbing his hand over Sebastian's clothed dick. He went hard and fast, trying to get it up as quickly as possible.

"N-no baby not now, we have to leave in ten minutes."

Ciel didn't stop.

"You promised me 69. You never break a promise."

"I know, but if we leave later on, your father will kill me and you wouldn't be able to leave the house anymore. Please babe, when we arrive I'll give you the attention you deserve."

Ciel stopped rubbing and crawled back inbetween Sebastian's arms. He didn't want to leave, but he didn't want to leave Sebastian as well. He'd rather leave the household than leave Sebastian.

"Did we pack stuff yet?" said the younger as he thought for a little while.

"No, we didn't. That's another reason why I won't suck you off."

Ciel giggled at the way Sebastian said that. He liked the way that Sebastian talked when he talked dirty.

"Pervert."

"You were the one starting all of this."

"I know. I like your perverted side."

Sebastian just smiled at that comment. They both layed for a while, adoring the other's presence.

"Babe, we should probably pack some clothes. We have five minutes left."

"But I don't wanna leave the bed. It's so warm with you here." Ciel said with a pout.

"If you won't want to go with me, that's fine. If you do want to go with me, you need to pack some clothes right now so we can leave early, so your father doesn't catch us."

Ciel sighed and stood up from the bed. He walked over to the closet and turned around to tell Sebastian something. 

He lost his words. He just saw Sebastian standing there in his underwear. Nothing else. Ciel tried really hard not to drool. Those abs, oh Ciel could melt by just seeing them. He looked down just a little and he saw that Sebastian was pretty big even when he wasn't erect.

"I thought you had pants on just a while ago?" said Ciel dreamily. He tried to hard not to fantasize right there on the spot. 

"Because of your little dream, it's soaked with semen. I have some other pants laying around in my room."

"And you're gonna walk to your room without any pants on?"

"Yes? Is there a problem?"

Ciel tried so hard to not burst out in laugher. He could imagine Sebastian walking around the house in just his underwear, cleaning the whole place.

But he began drooling when he imagined Sebastian in his underwear, clearly showing an erection, while cooking. 

'Fuck, now is not the time', Ciel thought. He looked down to see a little tent in his night attire. Just the thought of Sebastian showing an erection in his underwear while cooking made him hard already?

Ciel put his hand on the little tent, rubbing a little. He let out a little hiss. He felt Sebastian inching closed, wrapping his hands around the younger's waist.

"Sweety, what did I say? Wait until we arrive at out new house, then I can give you all the attention you need."

Sebastian gave a little kiss on the side of Ciel's neck, making him shiver. Ciel regained himself and grabbed some clothes without looking and stuffed them in a little suitcase. Once he thought he had enough clothes, he zipped the suitcase shut and followed Sebastian to his room where he took some pairs of the same suits, and pushed them in the suitcase as well. He dressed himself in the last suit that hung in his closet.

Sebastian took a look on his pocketwatch, and pulled Ciel on his arm to indicate that they were late. Ciel held onto the suitcase, trying to pull it with him, but it was too heavy for him. Sebastian saw it and took it over.

They both walked down the stairs. Ciel looked around, knowing it was his last time in this house. He never realised how clean this place always was, and how much paintings there were. He knew that he would miss his mother and his fiancée, but he dismissed those thoughts. He wrote a letter for both of them, telling them that he loves them and that they shouldn't go looking for him. 

Sebastian looked back at the boy, noticing he had a difficult time.

"You sure you wanna leave this place?"

Ciel nodded and Sebastian turned around to give him a hug and a kiss.

"I love you. Dearly." said Sebastian once he finished the kiss. 

"Wait. I have an idea. We need whipcream." said Ciel with a devilish grin. Sebastian didn't ask anything but just sprinted downstairs to take some whipcream and ran back up. He gave Ciel the bottle with whipcream.

"Here, watch. I'm gonna make my father really pissed."

Ciel put the sheets at the end of the bed, and squirted whipcream all over his bed, knowing that it would melt at one point, and it would look like the bed was stained with dried seed. He threw the whipcream bottle out of the window.

Sebastian hugged his little boy, took his hand and walked out of the building. It was 5 'o clock on the dot. The world is sleeping, it's dark and no-one worries about anything at the moment. 

Ciel thought about the future. He knew nothing on this moment. Earlier he knew what he wanted. He wanted a nice house, nice garden, some stupid-ass servants, maybe even some kids. But the one he wanted the most was Sebastian.

He didn't know where they were going. He didn't know if the new house was nearby or far away. Heck, he didn't even know if he liked the places to begin with. What he did kbow is that there was no return. No return to his loving, clingy mother, his annoying but kind fiancée, his aunt he loved so dearly.. But it also meant that he wouldn't get to see his father again. After all the old pervert had done, he didn't even wanna think about him again.

He just wants to head to the future. A future with the man he loves.


	13. Home Is Where The Heart Is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, I wrote a lil chapter, since I just saw how it exploded with reads on here and on Wattpad. Thanks so much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to follow me on instagram to get updated on what has been going on in my life!
> 
> @WorkingStation.

|•| Ending Previous Chapter |•|

He didn't know where they were going. He didn't know if the new house was nearby or far away. Heck, he didn't even know if he liked the places to begin with. What he did kbow is that there was no return. No return to his loving, clingy mother, his annoying but kind fiancée, his aunt he loved so dearly.. But it also meant that he wouldn't get to see his father again. After all the old pervert had done, he didn't even wanna think about him again.

He just wants to head to the future. A future with the man he loves.

|•|Chapter 13 |•|

"S-sebastian, it's r-really c-cold. Wait a s-second." said Ciel as he shivered from the cold. They both forgot to dress the younger from his night attire. Now he walked outside in the snow, without shoes and without pants.

"Come here." said Sebastian as he unbuttoned his coat, wrapped it around Ciel and picked him up. He held the boy with one hand, and pulled the suitcase with the other hand. Ciel felt very cold and he was shivering. His toes and lips turned blue and his eyes, nose and cheeks turned a slight pink color.

"H-how far i-is it s-still?" said the younger as he clung to Sebastian's neck, snuggling his cold face into his warm neck.

"Just one more hour. It's close."

"You said the same three hours ago. Please, I want to be there as quickly as possible."

"I know, babe. Trust me, we're really close. Just a couple of streets away. I do have some things left that are worth quite a good amount of money. Do you want something to eat and drink?"

Ciel nodded, trying to cling to Sebastian, trying to push his body as much as possible to Sebastian's warm body.

Sebastian didn't walk too long before walking into a café, at least, that is what it looked like to the young boy. There were a couple of men sitting at the bar, looking at the pair as they walked it. Once they looked at Sebastian, they smiled.

"Ay! It's the Michaelis! Welcome back, man." said a not too old man with blonde hair, blue eyes and a stubble beard. He smoked a sigarette, and didn't look too clean.

"Ah, Bard! Long time no see. Everything doing well, I hope?" responded Sebastian with a smile. Ciel just looked backwards to get a better look of the man.

"Same as always. Trying to do our best and we goof up again." said Bard as he sat down again. He lit another sigarette, while throwing the old one away.

"And Finny? I haven't seen him since he was a young lad." asked Sebastian as he sat down on a chair at a nearby table. He simply let Ciel sit on his lap, so he would remain warm.

"He's grown. He's innocent, but strong." said Bard as he laughed, smoke flying everywhere. Ciel coughed and waved the smoke away, while Sebastian stroked Ciel's back, trying to comfort him while Sebastian laughed with Bard.

"I didn't expect it to be any different. The poor boy was traumatized when he finally learned how to make babies."

"Yes, that's true. Oh man, those were the good times."

Bard smoked his sigarette until it was too small to hold. Then he took a look at the young boy sitting on Sebastian's lap. He had his arms wrapped around Sebastian's neck and seemed really cold. He still had Sebastian's coat wrapped around him to keep him warm. It was brought to Bard's attention that the boy didn't wear any pants. His legs were bare. That's something that wasn't normal, only for whores.

"Who's the kid?" said Bard with a disgusted facial expression while he took a sip of his beer.

"This is Ciel. I know what you're thinking. He's not a whore." said Sebastian back.

"Why would you dress him like that? He could easily be mistaken for a girl, and if you leave him alone like that, who knows what pervert will be there to take him."

Bard's disgusted facial expression faded into a worried one. He was absolutely worried about what would happen if Sebastian left him alone. The ex-butler was happy about that. He never thought that Bard would be worried about other people than Finny.

"Bard, I wouldn't leave him alone like this. Trust me. I overslept and we had to leave early, otherwise we would be very late. I simply didn't have enough time to dress him." said Sebastian. It was true, at least half of it was. Of course he couldn't tell what really happened.

"And he's your son, or what? He reminds me of you for some reason."

"Yes, he is." said Sebastian with a straight face. Now Ciel learned that Sebastian was very good at lying, which made him scared about the relationship he and Sebastian had. 

"That's great! Who's the mother, if I may ask?" asked Bard as he smiled. He never expected Sebastian to have a child. He especially didn't expect him to take care of the child. 

"You know that girl a couple of streets away, who basically lives in that ditch?" said Sebastian quite slowly, just so he could think.

"Eh, what was her name.. Beast?"

"Yes. She was basically begging me to take her home since it was cold. A couple of drinks happened, not enough money happened and now this little guy is here." 

Sebastian was very good at lying. Bard bought it, but with hesitation.

"What about the girl? Did you let her leave all by herself?" said Bard loudly. Sebastian stook his head furiously.

"No! Of course not. She said ahe loved someone else. He came over to pick her up."

Bard nodded. "That's good." and with that, he went to sit down again.

Mey-Rin walked from the kitchen over to Sebastian's table with a notepad.

"Good morning, boys! What might it be?" said the woman happily. She was friends with Sebastian as well. The ex-butler used to go to this café every Sunday, but since he would work for different people, he hasn't been here for years. 

"C-Can I have some hot chocolate?" asked Ciel awkwardly. He hasn't done this before in him entire life.

"With or without marshmallows?" asked the woman back. She still had a smile on her face.

"Is it okay if I have marshmallows?" asked Ciel, but this time to Sebastian. Sebastian nodded.

"For him some hot chocolate with marshmallows, and some tomato soup. For me some coffee, no milk no sugar." said Sebastian to Mey-Rin. She wrote everything down before bowing a little.

"You know what? On the house. Welcome back, Sebastian. And nice to meet you! I'm Mey-Rin. May I ask your name?" said the woman as he held out a hand. Ciel turned around a little to shake her hand.

"I-I'm Ciel. Nice to meet you."

Mey-Rin bowed again with a smile. After that, she walked to the kitchen to prepare everything they ordered.

"Why didn't you order any food for yourself? You can have the soup if you want?" 

Sebastian shook his head, once again. He stood up, walked to the other side of the table and put Ciel on the chair. Then he walked back to his own seat.

"You gotta eat, little one. You still have to grow. I'll be fine without food for a while. I'm used to it."

Mey-Rin walked back with a plate.

"One coffee, no milk and no sugar for mister Sebastian, and some hot chocolate with marshmallows and tomato soup for mister Ciel. Will that be all?" said Mey-Rin, equally happy as always.

Both nodded. Mey-Rin wished them a bon appetit before walking back to the kitchen.

"Sorry it isn't so fancy. I can't really affort something too luxurious" said Sebastian with guilt.

"No, it's totally fine! I don't care if it's luxurious or not! It's very kind of you that you wanted to go to a café with me." said Ciel with a smile. He took the cup with the hot chocolate and took a sip. He didn't expect it to taste this good.

"Wow. This tastes amazing." said Ciel with a smile. He could feel the hot chocolate slide down his throat. It gave him goosebumps. He felt warm now.

"I gave them my recipe. I know a time where they only served beer and sandwiches." said Sebastian as he took a sip if his coffee.

"You're a really good cook, then."

It remained silent for a while. Sebastian finished his coffee, Ciel finished his hot chocolate and was eating his soup right now. Sebastian couldn't look away from him. He was so adorable when he was eating like that. Eating with a big spoon wasn't something the younger was good at. Every time he tried to get the big spoon in his mouth, some of the soup fell off, back into the bowl.

"Is there somehing on my face?" said Ciel while looking up from his bowl.

Sebastian tried really hard not to laugh. The soup was all over his face. There was even some on his forehead. Sebastian took his handkerchief from his breastpocket.

"Come here. Your face is covered with soup."

Ciel leaned forward on the table while Sebastian whiped his face clean. In the end, the whole handkerchief was stained an orange red-ish color because of all the soup.

"There we go."

Ciel finished his soup, trying not to smear it all over his face again. Once he was finished, Sebastian brought the dishes to the bar.

"Mey-Rin, do you want me to help with the dishes?"

He heard a 'no, it's fine' from the kitchen. Sebastian thanked her for the food and the drinks, before saying his goodbyes to the others. Sebastian picked Ciel up and walked over to the new house.

"Do you see that house over there?"

Ciel turned his head to see an old house that had plants all over the walls. 

"Is that the new place?"

"Yes, I used to live over here when I didn't have a job. I know it's old and small, but it still has some furniture left. The rent isn't too bad either. I just hope that they didn't raise the rent, though."

"Did you have to pay the rent while you were working at the manor?" asked Ciel. If that was the case, how in the world could Sebastian affort that?

"No, the rent is different here. You only pay for the water. Not even for the house itself. Water over here is pretty expensive, since it's clean and there isn't much water here."

Sebastian walked to the door, unlocked it and walked in. It really wasn't a big house. There was a little kitchen, and a bed on the edge of the kitchen, right in front of a big window. There was another room, probably for the bathroom.

"Well? Sorry it isn't much."

"No, it's great. It really is."

Sebastian put the suitcase next to the bed. Ciel looked around a bit more. Even though this place hasn't been used for almost a week, it still seemed really clean and tidy. The only thing that Ciel hoped for was that there weren't any rats.

"There isn't much room though. I will try to earn as much money as possible so we can move to a bigger house."

Ciel nodded. He went to sit on the bed. To his surprise, the matress was soft and comfortable.

"Want to take a bath?" said Sebastian as he was putting the clothes away in the closet. Ciel nodded once again and stood up.

"Sorry, we have to share a bath and the water will be cold, since I don't have money right now. I will be looking for a job tomorrow."

Both males walked into the other room. The bathroom wasn't too big, but not too small either. Sebastian let the water pour into the tub and started to undress Ciel. Once he was naked, Sebastian stripped as well. Sebastian stepped into the bathtub without problems, but when Ciel put one foot in, he already felt his nipples harden and he felt the goosebumps all over his body.

"I-It's c-c-coldd!"

Ciel stepped in slowly. Once he got on his knees, he crawled over to Sebastian to sit on his lap. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist.

"You'll get used to the temperature at one point."

Ciel hugged Sebastian's chest tightly as he shook from the low temperature of the water.

"I-It's s-so c-c-ol-d.."

"Is it really that bad?"

"I-I just w-wanna get out of this g-goddamn bath as quickly as p-possible." said Ciel as he was still shivering from the cold. 

The teen certainly didn't expect the water to be this cold. Normally when he heard the word 'bath' he thought of relaxing warm water with bubbles, sometimes some nice massages, sweets or cake and a good book. That would be the ideal bath. Sure, Sebastian said that the bath would be very cold, but he didn't expect it to be ice-cold.

"I did tell you that the bath would be cold, didn't I?" said Sebastian as he chuckled. He felt the boy shivering in his lap. Ciel almost felt embarrassed that he couldn't handle the cold. He wanted it to end.

"Warm me up then."

Sebastian wrapped his arms around the small, shaking body as the older leaned backwards to relax a bit. Even though the water wasn't warm, Ciel felt at least warm on the inside after a while.

That was, until it got a little steamy in the bathroon, but hey. Sebastian only did what he promised.


	14. Valentines Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram!   
> @workingstation
> 
> Hello everyone, it's me again. Here's chapter 14. I quickly finished it this morning, so if there are any mistakes then please tell me.
> 
> About my account on Instagram, I kinda turned it into a Killing Stalking account, because I don't really feel like being in this fandom anymore. I will finish the fanfics I started. I can promise that much. I don't know when they'll be finished, but I'm trying to get as much out as possible.
> 
> -Workingstation

|•| Ending Previous Chapter |•|

Sebastian wrapped his arms around the small, shaking body as the older leaned backwards to relax a bit. Even though the water wasn't warm, Ciel felt at least warm on the inside after a while.

That was, until it got a little steamy in the bathroon, but hey. Sebastian only did what he promised.

|•| Chapter 14 |•|

It had been a year and a month since they moved into the new.. Well.. Old house. They both got used to the lack of food, the cold water, the house creaking, the door randomly flying open and the extremely cold nights. They had a solution for most of the problems. Cuddling, sharing and ofcourse, having sex for extra warmth.

Right now, they were just cuddling, since they just finished their so called "late night routine". We all know what that consists of, it has been in half of this fanfiction.

Well, cuddling...? Ciel fell asleep quite some time ago, since he had been exhausted from helping Sebastian to carry new furniture, since they broke a couch, two beds, a counter and a shelf. Atleast, Sebastian thought he was asleep.

Anyhow, the steamy part.

They decided to go slow and quiet this time, since Sebastian was getting a weird feeling in his gut. He didn't fully trust this night, something was off. 

They had lived here months without any regrets, or scary thoughts and yet, Sebastian knows something's off.

Maybe it's the weather, since it had been raining the entire day.. Maybe it's the lack of sound, except for the sound of rain falling down onto the ground.. He didn't know. Normally there would be the sound of pipes, or the ground would creak and things like that, but none of it happened.

So he decided to ignore the feeling and he would try to fall asleep, but a little voice kept echoing through his head that kept him alert. 

Ciel had secretly been awake for hours, because he could feel Sebastian looking around. He did sleep a little, but not much. Sebastian's shifting scared him, since he had done that as much as he did it now. 

The boy rolled over and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's back, pulling himself into his naked chest, snuggling him.

"What's wrong, Sebastian?"

Sebastian kept shut for a while. He simple wrapped one arm around Ciel and caressed his back. After two minutes, he finally said something.

"Something's off, isn't it?"

Ciel looked up with big, blue but tired eyes. It was kind of hard to see in the dim light of just a single candle in the room, but they got used to it.

"What do you mean?"

Sebastian sighed deeply, shaking his head. It was probably just imaginary, even though he knew that people would come after him for participating in vile and disgusting acts with a child. 

"It's probably nothing. Now go back to sleep, kitten."

Sebastian kissed his forehead and closed his eyes. Ciel smiled and kissed Sebastian's chin.

"I love you."

"I love you too." answered Sebastian without a single sign of any doubt in his mind.

And again, Sebastian heard something from outside.

"I'm sorry, but I'm getting up." Said Sebastian as he pulled away from Ciel and stepped out of the bed to dress himself into the clothes he usually wore; A black suit, white blouse, black tie, black shoes. All black. 

Ciel watched him dress. He liked watching Sebastian dress, because then he could see all the muscles come to work as he is dressing himself.

"I'm getting up as well." Said Ciel while sighing a little. He was tired, but he knew that if Sebastian got up earlier than per usual in the morning, something would be off, since Sebastian is a man that does things how he always does it. He always sleeps 6 hours a night. Now it's not even 4.

Sebastian didn't even try to get Ciel back to bed. It was the weekends anyways, he didn't really mind.

"Do you want breakfast then?"

Ciel looked at a broken clock on the wall to see what time it is as he scratched his head. 

"Would food at 4 in the morning he considered breakfast though?" Ciel asked as he put on his nightgown, which had been thrown onto the ground after their last activity of the night, other than sleeping.

"I think it would." Said Sebastian while checking is the egg is still edible, which it was. 

"You want scrambled eggs?"

Ciel fell off the bed while stretching, hitting the ground with a slight groan. 

"Yes, please."

Ciel sat down at the table once he grabbed old newspapers to read. Sebastian made the table, putting a vase with a rose in it on the table. He also grabbed the candle from beside the bed to outnon the table as well. He also used the expensive plates and cutlery to eat. And the eggs? He made them in a special way, which involved lots of ham, carrots and even some bacon. Ciek loved those, but Sebastian rarely made them, because they need a bunch of other things, which could be expensive.

"Sebastian? Why do fancy all of the sudden?" Said Ciel with a smile.

Sebastian put the eggs on the table, along with some toast and some butter. That's all they had for today. He sat down, crossing his arms.

"What day is it today, Ciel?" said Sebastian while looking into Ciel's eyes.

Ciel began thinking. It was February, right?

"February the... 14th? But why so fancy?" Asked Ciel. He didn't understand.

"Happy Valentines day, love." Said Sebastian while he stood up to pick Ciel up from his chair. He held him in his arms with his legs wrapped around his waist as Sebastian leaned in to kiss Ciel, which he gladly agreed to di. It wasn't a hungry kiss, it was a loving one. They both loved this kind of kiss. They both seemed to melt, until Sebastian broke the kiss.

"Now, shall we eat before our breakfast is cold?" Asked Sebastian with a smirk. Ciel laughed, playfully pushing Sebastian as he was put onto the ground. They both sat down at the table once again.

Ciel was the first one taking an egg on toast. Then Sebastian. They ate, laughed and overall just enjoyed their time together.

"I have to admit, I do kind of miss my dad.." Admitted Ciel after their 2 and a half hour lasting breakfast.   
"I told you that I could bring you back any time if you want. I don't want to keep you here against your will." Explained Sebastian. He spoke the truth. Sure, he loved Ciel, but he didn't want him to feel trapped in any way. He wasn't like that.

"No, you don't have to. I wanna stay with you, but I just.. I don't know. I kind of miss the arguments we always had, I guess." Explained Ciel to Sebastian.

"What arguments?"

"Oh, just forget it. I'm being an idiot."

Five minutes later, Ciel was reading the newspapers and Sebastian was cleaning. It was something they did on a daily basis. 

"Do you hear that?"

"Do I hear what?"

Sebastian walked over to the door, listening with wide eyes.

"Ciel, under the bed. Now."

Ciel got up quickly and scooted under the bed. He could hear the door fly open, hearing people step inside.

"Sebastian Michaelis?"

"What do you want? It's 7 in the morning."

Ciel could hear his heart beat in his throat. What was going on? Why were they here? They never get any visitors.

"We're sent to look through your house as we got some reports. What those reports are is secret, we're not allowed to tell."

Ciel could hear Sebastian sigh and stand aside. Through a little hole throught the blankets he could see what's going on. There were 4 men all standing around Sebastian. Two were around as tall as Sebastian and the other two were shorter. They all had an Beaument-Adam revolver.

The men began to look through the house, under the tables, they went inside the bathrooms, they looked through the cabinets.. Sebastian could feel his throat closing up. His could feel his heartbeat everywhere in his body.

"Oi, I got something."

One of the bigger men pulled Ciel from under the bed. The younger was yelling at them to let him go, which he didn't. The other three came racing to the other to help him out. They pulled the younger to the door. Sebastian tried to pull them off of Ciel, which he didn't succeed in. He grabbed a butcher knife, and got ready to cut, until he got shot right into his head.

"Sebastian!!"

The male fell to the floor, blood pouring everywhere as Ciel was pulled out of the house, forced into the carriage.

**Author's Note:**

> I spelled 'sin' instead of 'son' I had to laugh really hard at 5 am.


End file.
